Pure Peer Pressure
by dbzgirlxo
Summary: Mitchie is on tour!And Shane Is trying to take on the role of raising his innocent teen daughter,as much as he wants her to be free of trouble,Sex,drugs,partying,and drinking come into the picture for his freshman daughter.Can shane handle this?R
1. Shanes Rules

Summary:Mitchie is on 's taking on the challenge of raising his 15 year old daughter who's just starting her freshman much as he tries to keep her away from trouble,sex,drugs,and drinking come into the picture for his innocent little girl.

Hi my name is Briley Rose Gray,I'm 15 years old,and I am the Daughter of Shane and Mitchie mom is on tour right now she performs alot more than my dad does nowadays.I'll see her in a month or two.

Yes,Shane Gray Is my Torres or now Gray gave birth to me,But I guess their not so HUGE anymore.

I mean people Recognize them and they perform,but not as much!

Well let's talk about me!My name is pronounced that hard but teachers always say it wrong on the first day of school for the past 10 years.I have naturally dark brown hair,and brown the past two years my super thin figure has gone into pretty much an hourglass shape...I have alot of guys after me...Dad doesnt like that,But I'm not easy so I keep my pride.I am a cheerleader but trust me im only real friends with 2 of the girls on the squad...I guess im not stuck up!I have one brother Alex who's 17.I have 3 best friends who are way better than yours!There's Kylie, basically this is my life!

"Bri!"My Dad called from the bottom of the stairs.

"What Dad?"I groaned tossing my clothes on the floor.

"Briley don't act like you don't know!You do this every morning young lady!"

I sighed."Dad!Im coming I promise I just am trying to pick out an outfit!"

"It's just another day of school!"

He was so lost!Today was the day!My first day of my freshman year!

DUH it's not just another day of school.

"Dad I promise I'm coming."

I Threw on a pair of white skinny jeans,a pink fitted tee,and a pair of black converse hightops.

I combed my hair and curled the ends.I put on a touch of blush,a little eyeliner,mascara,and some lipgloss and ran dad was at the bottom.

"How do I look?"I spun around.

" Shane Gray's daughter."He laughed.

"You're so Conceited!"I smiled.

"I have one problem though."He said.

Oh god a problem.

"The makeup?Since when do you wear more than clear lipgloss?"

"Well dad...I am in high school now."

"I guess I can deal with that."He sighed.

"Thanks daddy..I'll be in the car."

"Ok let me just tell Alex to hurry."

"Ok."I picked up my totebag and walked to the car,climbed in and turned on the radio.

"You change your mind like a girl changes clothes!yeah!you pms!like a bitch!I would know!"I sang quietly while texting Kylie.

Then dad came to the car carrying a cup of coffee and a newspaper...gosh he can be such an old man sometimes

He turned off the radio.

"We don't wanna damage your brain too much before school."He laughed.

"A little too late."I turned the music back up and sang aloud.

"Someone call the doctor!Got a case of a love bipolar!"

My dad turned the radio off.

"So tell me my four rules of high school."

"You mean the five rules of paranoid fathers?"

"Yep."

I sighed.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Ugh... one...Boys lie to get what they want."

"Go on."He smiled.

"Nothing is more important than school and my own self esteem."I rolled my eyes.

My dad waved his hands to go on!All I wanted was to get out of the driveway!

"Drugs are pointless,just say no....and acting like someone your not is wrong."I took a deep breath.

"Thank you."He tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Sure." I said.

"Lets make sure we follow these rules huh?"

"Of course."

Finally we pulled out of the Driveway.

--------

"Well here we are."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem.I love you,have a good day."

"Love you too,I gotta get some information on tryouts after school so if I'm not out here right away thats why."

"Thats fine,I might have Alex give you a ride if hes not with his friends."

"Ok ."I sighed.

Welcome to hell aka my home for 8 hours for 4 years....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey guys[:_

_First chapter what'd you think?_

_I am going to switch pov's throughout the fic but I think focusing on Briley is best for now!_

_Anyway review!!And you will be mentioned in the next chapter ending!_

_Ok so Review questions:_

_'d you think of Shane's Rules?_

_'s your favorite camp rock character?_

_ of a celebrity that looks like she could be Joe and demi's teen daughter!_

_Thanxxx guys3_

_-Martina-_


	2. A great day

Hey guys[: thanks for reviewing!Heres chapter 2 of Pure Peer Pressure!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked slowly through the halls to my locker i was assigned two weeks ago.

369 was the number everytime I told a friend my locker number they'd laugh,Rude huh?

Ok well I laughed a few times too,but still rude.

I started to turn my lock when Nicole and Kylie ran up to me.

"Bri!!!!!!"They screamed jumping up and down.

This was extremly amusing because I had seen them Saturday.

"Nicole!Kylie!"I screamed and we grabbed hands and jumped around in a circle.

"Were in high school chicas!"Nicole screamed.

"I know isnt it great!"Kylie chimed in.

"You know it!'I screamed.

We hugged and handed around Schedules.

I had Chemistry and algebra with Kylie,English and drama with Nicole,and Physical Ed with them both.

"Thank god I thought we'd be seperated."Nicole sighed.

"I know!Where's Jakey?"I asked.

"He's with his girlfriend."

I girlfriend was such a little ask.

Just then 2 extremly cute boys walked by and smiled at me!!!!YES!At me!

They looked like they were Sophmores or Juniors!

One has brown hair and blue eyes,the other had blonde hair and brown of their hair was in the skater/surfer do'.I think Im going to like it here.

Then the bell rang.

I hugged Nicole and headed off to Chemistry with Kylie.

------------------------------------------------------------

As I walked in I got a pretty good glance at the class.

A table with two geeky looking guys who already had notebooks out.

A table with three girls all dressed in tons of make up,halters,and jean shorts.

A table with a bunch of kinda good looking guys.

A table with a bunch of nervous looking girls.

A table with a bunch of nervous looking boys.

A table with two girls and a boy who were talking.

"Where should we sit?"I asked.

As we were looking around one of the girls with tons of makeup walked over.

"Hey I'm Becca."She smiled and flipped her hair,It was sooo cool,it was bleach blonde with black underneath.

"Um hi I'm Briley and this is Ky-"She interrupted me.

"Cool!I LOVE your ultra-funk skinny jeans!Did you know Avril Lavigne wore them in her newest music video?"

"Oh my god!Thanks!I know!I got them for free cause' I bought them with skull pumps and an Avril Tee."

Becca put her hand over her mouth.

"I have the skull pumps!"She blurted out.

"Seriously?"I smiled.

Just then the other two girls walked over.

One of them looked mixed she has her hair down wavy with a pink bow,she had on black skinny jeans and a blue halter other girl had long black hair with lots of eyeliner and lipgloss,She had on white jean shorts and a pink halter on.

"This is Giselle and Lexi."Becca smiled.

"Hi!"

"Heyy."

"O-M-G!I love your hair!"Lexi screamed.

Finally Mrs. Curlos as it said on the schedule came in.

I walked over and sat with Lexi,Becca,and Giselle.I motioned for Kylie to come she sat down but hardly said a word.

Basically the whole class time Becca,Lexi,and Giselle asked for my number.

After class I went through English,Algebra,History,and lunch I sat with Kylie and Nicole,but The girls invited me to eat with them so I laughed the whole time and they invited me to a pool party friday where there would be older boys!We talked about cheerleading they said they had been cheerleaders for a long time too and that they were gonna tryout on Wednesday showed me their belly rings and said theyd take me to get one if I were really cool,They knew alot of cute guys and had really cute clothes,They even said the most

hilarious things,and Becca even was thinking about getting her tongue pierced.

After school I waited for my dad with Kylie and talked about our classes.

Finally my dad pulled up.I hugged Kylie and Nicole and climbed in.

"How was the first day?"

"Great!I think I'm gonna love it here dad."I smiled as we rode home.

_----------------------------_

_Hey guys[:_

_Thanks for the Reviews and Alerts Im glad if you liked it!_

_ me what you think so far!_

_'s your favorite character in the story?_

_ do you think Briley would look like out of teen celeb girls?(keep in mind joe and demis daughter?)_

_Thanks!:D_


	3. Something new

Hey guys[:

Heres Chapter 3 of Pure Peer Pressure!!!!!

-Martinarstroman

------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night after dinner I did my homework Kept throwing random questions at me like."Any boys talk to you?"

He's so paranoid,but he means well I guess.

When I finished my homework I headed up to my room,I brushed my teeth and changed into a big tee shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

I lied in bed with my phone in hand when i got 2 texts:

From:Jake

Hey Briley sorry we barely got to hang c u .

_Its cool jakey ily nightxxx_

From:Becca

**Zup Briles!aha cute nickname huh?but neways tomorrow=my house!Aaron and Greg will be there!**

_Lolz sounds cool but whos Aaron&Greg???_

**Oh haha cute friends of mine[:here I'll send a pic:**

The next thing I knew there was a pic of the two guys that smiled at me today on my phone.

_Omg!Becca they are soooo cute:D_

**Arent They Briles!Gosh!We just met today and ur already like one of my bffs**.

_Lol same Giselle and Lexi coming 2?_

**Of should be boys got a pretty good amount of smokage. 2:D**

I had no idea what she meant by that...maybe that they were so hot they were smoking?I was lost but I didnt wanna seem dumb so I didnt ask.

_sweet:DWell Imma go to _

**Night Briles.**

I plugged my phone into the charger on my nightstand,closed my eyes,and fell asleep.

------------------------------------

I was woken up by my phone I was tired,maybe I shouldnt go to bed at 11 anymore?

I got up and went into the bathroom.

AH bedhead.

I jumped into the shower and took care of my business.I smelled good and I was !

I walked into my closet.

What to wear?What to wear?

I threw on a pair of plaid bermudas,black I love France tee,and my black converse.

I brushed my hair up and put on a thin white on my normal make up.

I sprayed on a bit of perfume,grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey dad."

"Ready?"

"Yeah..Um I was wondering could I hang out after school with some friends?"

"Oh Nicole?"

"No."

"Kylie?'

"No some new friends."

He rose and eyebrow.

"Well I guess where are you going to be?"

"My friend Becca's."

"I guess,But you need to get your homework done right when you get home!"

"Ok."I smiled.

"Also."

I sighed.

"You have to be home by 7."

"Seven?"my jaw dropped.

"Yeah seven."

"Dad!"

"Briley I'm the father here."

"And I am the daughter who is gonna have to tell her brand new friends her curfew is 7."

"You Don't have to go at all Briley Rose."He rose his voice.I hated when he did that.

"Fine...Can I walk today?"

"Don't be mad at me Bry."

"Well dad your not being gonna be late I don't have time to argue with you."I sighed.

We got in the car and off to school we went.

-------------------------------------------

School went by pretty fast actually soon I was outside with Kylie,Nicole,and Jake waiting for Becca and the girls.

"Do you guys wanna go to the library?"Nicole asked.

"Uh sorry Nicci I'm walking to Becca's."

"Briley I'm Telling you she's bad news!"Kylie whispered loudly.

"Her whole group is."Nicole Added.

"Jake?"I asked.

"Briley they do kinda have a rep.."He sighed.

"Its the second day guys you barely know them."I defended.

"Exactly YOU barely KNOW them."Nicole said back.

"What's wrong with making new friends?"

"Nothing Briley but theyre like so different from you!"

"I don't see how!They're cheerleaders!They like to talk about boys!We have the same taste in clothes!Need I say more?"

Just then The girls headed over with Cole,Aaron,Kevin,and Greg.I had gotten to meet them all this morning,we laughed and got along fine.

"Just be careful."Nicole walked off.

"Hey Briley."Greg greeted shook his brown skater hair out of his eyes.

"Hey Greg."I smiled.

Becca grinned."So lets get to my house!"

We walked toward her and Cole holding hands they were obviously a thing,same with Giselle and Aaron,and Lexi and Kevin.

Me and Greg just walked and talked.

"Your really pretty."He said looking down as we walked into Becca's.

"..."Exactly how I felt inside!

He smiled.

Everyone sat around comfortably.

Kevin and Lexi making out hardcore,her legs wrapped around his waist they walked in the other room.

Cole Pulled out a stash of what looked like weed,he got it all ready and lit it taking a long didnt even what I seen on the movies usually.

I felt a bit awkward as Becca,Cole,Giselle,and Aaron passed it around.

I knew this was wrong..to be here..to see this...to smell it.

But...I wanted to be here.

Aaron handed the joint to Greg and he went at nodded in a relaxed way and passed it to me.

I hesitated.

What to do?What to do?

Drugs are useless is what dad would say...But dad wasn't here..I was in a friends house with no one around.

I took the joint and inhaled the smoke.I gagged and was the good old movie scene.

Cole Laughed.

"New?"He asked.

"Yeah."I coughed.

"Its cool.I was new to it a month ago."Giselle said taking the joint.

I smiled with alot of effort.

The joints kept going around after a while I started to like was really enjoyable.

Lexi came out of the room in a bra and thong.

"Hey Becca,Where are your handcuffs?"

We all laughed.I was as relaxed as was great.I realized Gregs hand was on my knee.I grabbed his chin and we started making out intensely.

I had only kissed a boy one other time and it was Jake in the 5th grade...A dare....Only a peck.

But THIS!this was great.I felt the sensation move down to a lower area so I broke apart laughing at nothing?

Greg laughed too at I dont know what,but I kept we were dancing to the hamster dance while Lexi and Kevin got it on int he other room.

Becca brought out some beer,I had no intention to drink..we were underage come one but I realized it was 8:00

Oh crap crap crap.

I hugged all my friends goodbye and ran outside to the bus stop.

I got off the bus and walked to my block.

I opened the door...

------------------------------

_Hey guys!I have no idea why but my questions for reviews havent been showing up so heres the ?'s again._

_If Briley looked like any teen celeb who would it be?(Keep in mind Demi and Joe's or Mitchie and Shane's Teen daughter.)_

_Next,Who's your favorite character in the story so far?_

_and last I'd Like to say there will be alot more Shane Included in the later Chapters.[:_

_Thanks!_

_ I dont start getting more reviews there will be no more chaps._


	4. Lies and guilt

And...Where we left off[: lol.

Also in this chapter it will say that Alex is 16;and thats true I decided to make him 16 not 17.[:

Enjoy:D

---------------------------------

As I walked in the house I heard dad in the kitchen.

"Where the hell could she be?"He said.

"Are you gonna ground her?"Alex asked.

Gosh he is such a jerk.

"Alex This is serious shes over an hour late!"

"I was being serious dad."

"Alex go to your room."

I heard his footsteps and hid in the hallway closet.

That was a close one.I slowly walked up the stairs and into my bathroom.I sprayed vanilla body spray all over me,I combed my hair,I wet my eyes and face and tiptoed downstairs.

I feel so bad right now like unbelievably I was about to lie to my dad and I rarely ever did that.

I opened the front door slowly and stepped outside.

This was sooo stupid.

I opened the door and let it shut loudly.

I took a deep breath,Dad came running in the room.

"Briley!"He caught me in a tight hug.

"Dad.."I sighed.

He pulled apart.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing dad I'm sooo sorry!Me Becca,Giselle,and Lexi were watching gossip girl reruns and we fell asleep on her floor."

He looked me up and down.

"Why are your eyes bloodshot?"

"Daddy I told you!I pretty much just woke up,I'm still exhausted I had to take the city bus here."

Well Half of it was true.

Oh my god,I feel sooo bad.

"Briley,I believe you sweetie,but accident or not I have to ground you."He held out his hand.I put my cellphone and my Ipod in it.

I sighed..But I didnt argue because I really do deserve this!I lied.I smoke weed.I made out with a guy I met this morning and I was ashamed of it all.I just couldnt help loving it all!It was such a rush!

"I understand..."I stared at the floor.

"Good,Now I want you to do your homework and then call your mom she's been begging to talk to you."

"Ok."

He pulled me in a tight hug again.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again Bry."He sighed.

"I won't dad.."I hugged him and then went upstairs.

----------

I sat my totebag on my bed and turned around to see Alex in my doorway.

"Hi?"

"Hey sis,fell asleep watching Gossip girl?"He laughed.

"Alex stop listening to my conversations."

"Listen Briley as much as I love you in trouble,I seen you with Becca and her freshman group of sluts leave after school today.I seen the guys.I seen the holding hands,and I definitly seen you into that one really shouldnt hang with them."

"Alex since when do you care?"

"Ok freshman listen here..They are B-A-D bad news!"

"Thank you Junior 16,but No they're not you don't even know them!"

He laughed.

"And you do Bry?"

"Yeah very much."

"Ok whatever!Just don't become something your not Miss Honor roll."He walked out of the room.

He reminds me so much of has alot of features dad had when he was younger,his hair,his eyes,Its hard to ignore what this dude says.

I let my hair down and sat on my bed.

"Homework Woo!"I said sarcastically.

---------------

Once I was done with my Homework I picked up the house phone since my Cell was confiscated and called my mom.

"Hello?"My moms voice came through.

It felt so great to talk to her.I havent talked to her for about a week but she was like one of my best friends so that was a long time.

"Mommy!"

"Oh baby!I miss you!How's school?"

"I miss you too!It's great,I'm trying out for cheerleading tomorrow."

"How exciting!I hope your keeping up your straight a's."She laughed.

"Definitly mom you know I always do."

"So your dad told me you made some new friends?"

Oh good old BIG mouth Shane Gray.

"Yeah I 're cool."

"That's nice,You scared you dad tonight?"

"What-How-When?"I asked.

My mom laughed.

"Sweetie,don't be getting into trouble,it's not like you."

"I know that mom."

"Good."

_"Mitchie 5 minutes!" _I heard in the background.

"Oh sweetie I gotta go,Big interview in just a few minutes."

I relief because I didn't want to have to lie again,and in sadness because I didn't get to talk to her very often.

"Ok."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

-------------------------------------------

Shane's POV

I sat in my bedroom lights out,thinking.

Since when does Briley Rose,My daughter come home late?

Since when does she ever do this accident or not?

Something isn't right but I don't think I should ask 'd make her upset.

I turned the lamp on and got out of bed.

I walked down the hall and stopped at Alex's door.

"Knock Knock."I said.

I heard footsteps and Alex opened the door in only boxers and no shirt.

"Hmm?"He said.

"Sleeping?"I asked.

"No,I'm just comfortable...well was."

"You mean lazy?"

"What do you need dad?"He asked scratching down there.

"Hey!"I said disgusted.

"Ok you said I couldnt do it out of this room,I'm in _my _room."

God he reminded me soo much of myself when I was younger.

The young,disrespectful,Shane gray.

He had the personality and looks down.

"Ok whatever.I need to talk to you."

"Talk."

"Can I come in?"

He looked in his room and then back at me.

"Sure."

And then I stepped into the tornado.

I went and sat on his bed.

"Do you know anything about this coming home late thing with Bry?"

"Dad,No..You're overreacting."He looked at his feet.

"Alex."

"Dad"

"Alexander."

"Shane"

"Ok listen to tell me what you know,or I will take everything."I smiled.

He groaned.

"Ok dad...here's the thing,Briley really did fall asleep but she woke up before 7,she just wanted to stay longer because her one friend ordered felt guilty so she told me."

I wasn't as bad as I course what was I thinking,This was Briley my honor roll,athletic,Beautiful little girl.

"Thank you son,I'm going to you kid."I ruffled his hair that looked almost exactly like mine had when I went to camp rock.I'm glad I grew out of that and cut my hair(Now looks like how Joe's hair looks now but let shiny lol.)

I walked into my room turned out the light and fell asleep completely comfortable now.

-----------------------------

_What'd ya think???????????_

_Im kinda sad because I only have one review... ]:_

_So if your reading this could you pkease just review the Chapter!_

_Please&Thank you![:_

_-Martinarstroman_


	5. Skip day

**Well lol!YAY!I got reviews*jumps up and down* seriously guys even one new review makes me happy![:**

**So If u want the fic to continue,keep up the reviews:D**

**Heres chapter 5 of Pure Peer Pressure!**

Briley's POV

I got out of bed that morning feeling guilty,okay so maybe its nerdy but seriously I HATE lying,especially to my mom and dad.

I sighed and walked into my closet.I picked up shirt after shirt.

Pink Hello kitty tee?Nah....

Black Cami?Too plain.

I finally decided after a long debate.

I finallized on a pink mini skirt,black leggings,A white fitted tee that said 'Brunettes have more fun',and a pair of flats.

I curled my hair and sprayed it with hairspray and ran downstairs with my tote.

--

:"Morning."

"Morning dad,hey you think we can leave now,I want some time with my friends before the bell rings."

"Uh 'll stay on school grounds?"

I sighed."Dad of course I will"

"Ok then it's fine with me,you wanna just catch a ride with Alex he's in the kitchen about to leave?."

Oh the brightside he IS faster than dad,but what if he talks to me!

"Sure."I fake smiled.

"!Alex,you're driving your sister!"

Alex quickly burst into the room with half a donut in his mouth.

"But Thad I sont haf uh."Dad held up his hand.

"."He said.

I laughed.

"Do you have any manners?"I asked.

He gulped it down and went right at us.

"Ok you see,how gay is that gonna look me with me driving my little sister to school."

"Alex do it."

" on Freshman."He started out the door.

The car ride was pretty intense with Alex's random singing of songs like "Swing"and "Party like a rockstar."

Dont you wish you would have been there?

NOT

---------------

As we arrived at school,I opened the door while Alex was still parking and ran into the school.

I started to walk over to Jake when Giselle ran up to me.

"Hey!"

"Hey Giselle!"

"Come on Becca and everyones over here."We walked over to the bathroom.

"Hey what!"Becca exclaimed.

"Hm?"I laughed at how excited she was.

"Were gonna skip school today,go to the !Then I'm taking you to my house so we can pierce your belly button."

I wasn't expecting that at sounded so fun...

But what if I got caught...

Ok 15 I'm so supposed to do stuff like this.

"Sounds cool."I half smiled.

As we were walking I caught a glance of Nicole,but I kept walking I could call her tonight,plus she didnt even like Becca.

"Hey when are we going back?"I asked.

"Are you crazy Briles,were not going at ALL today."Lexi laughed.

I laughed this was fun.

Just then I got a text from Alex.

'Where are you going?'

It said.

I flipped my phone shut and kept walking.

-----------------------------At the mall

Ok so the mall was pretty fun we had been there for 3 hours when we walked into zumiez.

"Oh my god!Guys look at these skinny jeans."Becca screamed.

"They're 45 dollars plus tax."I added.

"But they were cute."

"I agree Giselle."Lexi said and she stuffed the jeans into her backpack.

"If I were you guys I'd grab a pair too."

Giselle picked up a pink pair and stuffed them in her bag,Becca did the same with a black pair.

"Briley?"Lexi asked.

"Nah I got alot of skinny jeans."

"But these are so hot!"Becca whispered loudly.

I looked around slowly and sighed.

I grabbed a pair of them in dark purple and shoved them in my they were inside I felt was too course it was wrong but...it's not like im the only one doing it...right?Thats okay right?

"Let;'s go have lunch with the guys."

On our way to the food court we had a really interesting conversation.

"So farthest you guys have ever gone?Negative is nothing."She laughed then continued.

"B is hugging,C is kissing and making out,and D is Oral,and All the way is all the way."She smiled.

Lexi spoke first.

"All the way."

Then Giselle.

"All the way."

They turned and stared at me.I looked at the ground.

"C."I continued to stare at my feet.

They didnt laugh.

Becca broke the silence.

"That's perfectly fine Briley,I mean even though we've all went all the way maybe you have a good reason."She smiled.

Yeah like my dad would kill me.I could get pregnant.I haven't found the right guy.I'm way scared.

I smiled."Yeah I'm scared."

"Awww."They all cooed and hugged me.

"Guys It's nothing to aw about."

"Yes it our friend and were gonna help at my house friday night girls!We can do your piercing then."Lexi exclaimed.

"Don't forget about my pool party!Cute Sophmore and Junior boys!AND Seniors!"

"Sounds cool."

------------------

Later that afternoon when I got home dad was sitting on the front porch in "his" chair as he claimed.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bry,dinner's on it's way."He laughed.

Ok dad wasn't the best cook ever,so you know about 95% of the time we got take out when he burned/demolished something.

I laughed too."What'd you order?"

"Chinese."

" I was wondering if I could sleepover at my friend Lexi's Friday."

"Another new friend?"

"Yeah."

"I guess but..You have to stay at her house."

"Okay."

"Also Her parents are going to be there right?"

I really didn't know.

"Yep"

"No boys?"

I really didn't know.

"Of course not!"

"And Saturday you gotta spend sometime with your dad."He laughed.

"Okay."I smiled.

"Did you tryout for cheerleading today?"

"No they're going on until tomorrow I'll do it then."

Just then the chinese delivery guy was walking up the path.

"Let's eat!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok so REVIEW!please!**

**And Ill tell you this...At the sleepover is when Briley gets a major influence of bad things...and It's most likely when shes gonna go off her innocent track.**

_**[: Like I said Mitchie&&Shane will be in this fic alot later on!**_

_**Thanks guys:**_

_**-martinarstroman-**_


	6. Accept it or don't call me

_**hey guys!Thanks for the amazing reviews!I'm very pleased,lol!**_

_**Um yeah so im obviously continuing here's the new chap of ppp:D**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ok so the next day went by pretty well,I tried out for Cheerleading,I don't find out if I made it or not until now I get to worry all night.

I barely even talked to Nicole,Kylie,and Jake out of class today.I feel bad about it but at the same time i'm loving hanging out with my new 're just so fun.I know it sounds bad because usually I jump at any chance to chill with my girls and my this was different I dont know.

So here I am lying in bed doing math homework that I barely even understand!Now that's extremely odd for me!I'm a straight A student,and you'd think I'd remember some of it but zip,zelch,?because I had been texting Becca in class all choice?Maybe?

Just then my phone rang,I closed my dumb math textbook and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Briley."

"Oh hey Jake,whats up?"

"Not much pretty bored,I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna come to the movies with me,Nicci,and Kylie tomorrow?"

"Oh Jake I'd love to!"

"Great!"

"But I can't..."

"Oh um hanging with Becca?"

"Yeah and Giselle and Lexi,sorry Jakey."

"Oh I understand,they are more important..It's cool,I'll get used to it..Well we all will."

"Jake don't give me know I wanna hang with you guys."

"Then why don't you?"

"I already have plans Jake!I'm sorry.."

"What are you doing?"

"Pool party at Becca's,sleepover at Lexi's with Giselle,Becca,and duh her."

"Oh the whole slut crew."He mumbled

"Jake stop!You don't know them!You've never hung out with them!Or had a whole conversation with them!They're my friends now and whatever you've heard isn't true!They're if you can't be a true friend and be nice to them,Don't call me!"I slammed down the phone as the tears rolled down my face.

Why would Jake do that to me?Make me feel like crap?Like junk!Like my friends were sluts!?!?How could he do that to me?

I climbed under the sheets and cried myself to sleep.

In the morning I still felt pretty sad.I took a fast shower and threw on my new skinny jeans,a black tank top,and a pair of white flip flops.I left my hair its normal semi-straight and curled the ends.I sprayed hairspray,added my usual make up and ran downstairs.

"Morning."I said to dad as I walked into the kitchen.

He was cooking bacon,and he didn't even burn it!

Alex was at the table doing his homework.

I went to the fridge and pulled out the jug of Sunny D.

I chugged it and walked over to dad.

"Hey daddy,can I walk to school?"

"Uh it's kinda far."

"Dad.I'm ready earlier than usual,I'll get there on time."

"I know Briley,but It's not safe."

"Please...."

"Just let your brother drive you."

"Why don't I ever get asked anything?"Alex asked.

"You'll get asked something when you pay for your own car."Shane smiled.

Alex stood up.

"Whatever,I'm leaving now so if she needs a ride,come on."

I groaned and grabbed my tote.

Along the ride Alex was pretty quiet until.....

"So you ditched Wednesday huh?"

I didn't say anything.

"It's cool Briley,If I was going to rat you out I would have already...trust me...But you know its pretty lame for you. to do."

"For me?"I finally spoke.

"Yeah..I mean you're not like that,and we all know you don't wanna be. Bry maybe its your army of skanks."

"Alex don't watch mean second my friends aren't skanks."

"Ha!Think what you wanna think little 're in for a reality check."

Just then we pulled into the school parking lot.

I got out of the car and flipped open my cell.

Text from:Becca

**Heyyy in the bathroom doing an outfit check 4 ya lots!**

On my way bec had 2 ride with my brother!

---

I walked into the school and down the I passed I seen laughing wanting to be here sleepy many faces and as I passed the ones I noticed the most were the faces of my ...friends..well best um best? somehow didn't feel like they were my bffs anymore.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Briley,we got outfits in the rolling one try it on."Giselle smiled.

All of the outfits were incredibly short.I also noticed a little clear makeup bag with a needle,alcohol,cotton puffs,and a belly ring.

"What's this for?"I held it up.

"Your piercing,we though we'd do it now if you want you can look hot for the P-A-R-T-Y tonight"Becca laughed.

I would look I was it would look cute.

"Let's do it.."I sat on the bathroom floor and lifted my shirt.

She dabbed it and clamped my belly button.

I closed my eyes for what seemed like forever and.....

"Ah!"I gasped.

"Done."Lexi smiled.

"Now we all have one."Becca chimed in.

"What do you wanna wear Briles?"Giselle asked me.

I looked at my stomache and stood was sooo cute.I put my shirt down and dug through the bag.

I decided on a black bikini with ties at the side of the bottoms,and at the back of the was extra it I would wear a white tube top that exposed my stomache and white booty shorts.

I would feel extremely gorgeous.

Well whether Jake,Nicole,and Kylie liked it or I was going to have fun.

------------------------------

**Hey guys!Next chapter is indeed the Party drama coming up!Were getting to the super good part!**

**So REVIEW and I will continue![:**

**Tell me what you think.**

**-Martinarstroman-**


	7. The party

Okay so I havent updated this story in a year!Which is insanely crazy and hard to believe that time went by that fast,but im here to update lol and keep updating if people want more?

So after a long long wait here's chapter 7 of Pure Peer PressurexD -------------

So it was friday night and I was at home getting ready for a pretty crazy night as far as Becca and the girls had told me.

I was in my room,door locked already dressed in my short and revealing outfit that showed off my new piercing.

I reached into my draw and pulled out some baggy sweats pulling them over my shorts,and a pink abercrombie jacket to cover up my tiny shirt. This would get me out of the house.

I packed some things in my bag and threw it over my shoulder running downstairs and into the kitchen where dad was sitting at the table reading fan mail.

"Hey dad can you give me a ride to Lexi's?" I asked giving him my sweetest smile.

My dad looked at me and nodded. "Of course,So do I finally get to meet these mysterious friends of yours?" he teased standing up and pulling his car keys out of his pocket.

I simply nodded and walked through the livingroom heading for the front door.

"Alex Im going to drop your sister off if you leave before I get back home before midnight." My dad yelled up the stairs,and then walked out the front door getting into the drivers seat,I sat in the passenger seat and turned on the radio listening to Justin Bieber sing that same damn song.

I turned off the radio and stayed quiet during the car ride to Lexi's. Once outside Lexi's house i spotted all of the girls sitting on her porch swing,they got to their feet and walked over all smiling politely in covering pajamas.

I got out of the car and pointed to each of them. "Dad this is Rebecca,Giselle,and Alexa." I said trying not to giggle at using their real names.

"Nice to finally meet you guys." My dad said handing me my bag. "Have fun girls and be safe." he said waving and then driving off.

I slowly turned around and the girls all erupted into laughter. "Rebecca?" Becca asked poking me and smirking running back toward the house the other girls following.

Once inside as if planned they all threw off their pajama pants and baggy shirts revealing skimpy outfits.

"What do you think?" Giselle asked spinning around in circles.

"Love it,definitly hot." I smiled taking off my sweats and jacket to reveal mine.

All of the girls grinned and laughed.

"I swear we were seperated at birth." Lexi said walking into the kitchen and carrying in two packs of budlight.

"This is just for the livingroom." she laughed motioning us to the backyard. We followed and stared at shock as we looked at Lexi's backyard.

At least 8 coolers fool of drinks and a table with rum and tons of shot glasses,there were floaties in her pool,and a huge boombox with her ipod hooked to it.

"Ready to get crunk!?" She asked staring at us.

"Hell yeah." Becca laughed walking over and grabbing a wine cooler laying in a lawn chair and crossing one leg over the other.

Giselle walked over and picked up the ipod playing "Bedrock" and turning it full blast just as Lexi's older sister walked out back.

"Mom and dad will be home tomorrow around 3,this better be cleaned up." she said calmly walking back inside.

As the sun went down and we waited for people to start showing,me and giselle dance around and sang lyrics to every song that came on,Becca laid in the lawn chair playing with her phone and sipping on drinks and Lexi was sitting next to her listening to the music.

Around 8pm,the doorbell rang and we looked back and forth from one another as Lexi got up and let some people in.

5 girls i knew from school came out to the pool,heather,jessica,maddie,libby,and ashley all grabbed a beer and started talking with lexi and becca. A group of guys and girls came through the back gate,and all grinned some jumping into the pool others immediately dancing and talking to others.

Was I the only one who hadn't done this before?

Tons of people showed and the party had started,greg walked in with a group of friends and nodded to them walking over to me and smiling. "Hey Briley."

"Hey.." I said blushing slightly and grabbed two beers handing him one.

"Thanks." he said leaning in and kissing me on the cheek.

I giggled slightly as he popped open his beer and took a chug,i did the same.

Beer sure was nasty,but obviously it was cool?

"Wanna dance?" Greg asked finishing all of his beer and two more drinks and sitting the bottle down.

"Id love to." I said sitting mine down as he grabbed my hand and led me near the danced for a little while,grinding,becomin closer,and kissing quite a bit.

After a while we walked back over to the cooler and grabbed more beers,drinking one after another as we talked and listened to music.

Around us people were smoking weed,grinding on each other,topless in the pool,and leading each other into rooms.

I was on my 4th beer when Becca came over and tapped me on the shoulder. "Bry I want you and Ashley to see who can take the most shots,the girl thinks your a lightweight."

At the moment i was a bit buzzed,so maybe i was a lightweight,i hesitated to answer becca and greg gave me a grin. "Show her what you got Bry."

Noticing greg smile made me a bit confident and i wanted to show him i wasnt so innocent i stood up and walked over to the shot table sitting down across from Ashley as becca filled our glasses. We did the first shot like nothing,We did the second shot like nothing,Once the third one came i was a bit dizzy already but i did it. The fourth one was Okay,The fifth one I didnt feel,and On the sixth shot I felt insanely happy glancing over at Ashley who had gotten up and was puking.

Everyone moved away from her and I filled up my own glass taking another shot. "That ones for you Ash." I smirked getting up and stumbling over to greg wrapping my arms around him. "Woo lets dance." I grinned kissing him hard.

I practically dragged him over to the boombox and we danced,faster and dirtier than ever. I felt incredible I grabbed greg's hand and pulled him into the house and into a bedroom locking the door.

"Feeling a bit excited now are you?" Greg laughed kissing my neck.

I nodded and threw off my top kissing him back,his hands ran up and down my body as we kissed harder and passionately.

My insides were spinning and the rest of the night was a blur.

-  
REVIEW 


	8. First fight

Thank you to everyone who reviewed[:  
I seriously appreciate it!  
So yeaaa here's chapter 8 of Pure Peer Pressure3 -----------------------------------------------

The next morning I woke up in the same room i had been last night before i completely blocked out. Well there was a couple differences. I was completely nude underneath a sheet,Greg was no where to be found,and my head was killing me.

I slowly got up and slipped my clothes on as millions of things ran through my head. "Did we..?" I asked myself as I turned the knob to the door and walked out into the livingroom to see Lexi and Giselle crashed on the couch. Becca was up and sipping on a bottle of liquor.

She noticed me and a grin came over her face as she took another gulp and sat the bottle down.

"Best cure for a hangover is to drink some more..anyway how's it feel?" She still grinned

I stared at her confused and didnt answer.

Becca's smile dropped and she looked at me concerned.

"You seriously dont know?"she asked standing up.

"No.."I answered a bite scared.

"Briles you and greg hooked up last night.."

My eye widened and my heart started pounding as i stared at her mouth open.

"What..how..how do you know?" I asked my voice shaky.

"He told Aaron and the guys..they told us." Becca said and shrugged. "The group always knows..he wanted to stay with you last night but he had to leave."

I stayed quiet trying to let my brain register what I had just done.

Becca continued to talk. "I mean i know it must be upsetting because you were totally drunk but..i mean now your one of us." she gave me a smile.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I guess so."

Becca smiled at me just as my dad honked his car outside of the house.

"Thats my ride." I said.

"Call me later,and dont stress too much..you get used to it." Becca and I hugged and I nodded walking out the front door.

Shane's POV:

I pulled up to the front of Briley's friends house and honked,waiting for her patiently.

I was in a pretty good mood,Mitchie was coming home for a week and today was the day I could spend with my daughter.

Briley walked out of the house in some short skimpy outfit and i frowned staring her up and down as she got into the car not saying a word to me.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I asked serious.

Briley looked down at her outfit and rolled her eyes. "Clothes...anymore questions?" she asked staring out the window.

I looked at her shocked and taken back as i started the car back up and headed for home.  
---

BRILEYS POV:

Geez my dad was so annoying,especially right now when i had a hangover from hell and I wanted to hurry up and get home to call Greg.

"Are you alright?" He asked staring at me concerned.

"Im fine." I said bitterly closing my eyes and crossing my arms.

"Your not acting fine."

"Well I am." I opened my eyes and turned to him. "Do you ever stop interrogating me?"

My dad looked at me getting angry and still in shock.

We pulled into the driveway and i got out of the car before he parked,going into the house and slamming my bedroom door,locking it and picking up my landline phone dialing gregs number.

"hello?"

"Greg?Its Briley."

"Oh hey briley whats up?"

"I was just wondering if we...did things last night."

Silence

"I know its awkward Greg but I wanna know."

"Yeah..we did and your beautiful Bry...I cant wait to see you again dont feel uncomfortable around me."

I grinned to myself. "Thats so sweet Greg...I wont,your amazing."

"Thats what they tell me,but hey lets meet up later today."

"okay cool where?"

"Skatepark tonight at nine."

"Alright see you then."

"Cant wait."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and couldnt stop smiling,until i heard a knock on my door.

"Open." I said dully and waited to see who it was.

Alex opened my door and stared at my outfit. "Were you guys prostituting last night?" he burst out laughing.

"What the fuck do you want!" I asked standing up.

"Dad wants you."

I sighed and stood up walking downstairs as alex followed behind me.

I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table,alex sitting on the counter. He was such a dick he always had to watch when we talked.

My dad stared at me and sighed. "Briley what were you doing last night?"

"Oh my god dad now i have to inform you on everything i do."

My dad had lost it,he stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "Yes!Yes you do Briley!Your fourteen years old!"He yelled.  
"Im responsible for you!"

"Your responsible for me?Dont you mean you need a distraction while mom's on tour doing shows and interviews and your stuck at home playing house wife...what happened to mr. awesome shane gray!" I cant believe i had just said that.

Alex's eyes widened and he looked from me to our dad.

Dad didnt say anything he just looked at us both and shook his head obviously hurt.

"You know that has nothing to-" he stopped mid sentence and looked at my stomache.

My shirt had gotten higher revealing my belly button ring.

"Where the fuck is my daughter!Who did this?"He yelled going ballistic.

"Shes right here!You need to learn to stop treating her like she's five im not five!Im in high school now and i want to be treated like it." I stood up and crossed my arms.

My dad gritted his teeth. "Who did this?"

"Thats none of your business father..." I said sarcastically.

"Go to your room Briley..I cant even look at you right now."

I turned around and jogged up the stairs going into my room and slamming the door.

Falling back onto my bed,tears ran down my face,but not from sadness..from anger.

Shane's POV:

I let out a deep sigh and sat down at the table looking over at my son and shaking my head.

"You know this is something I would expect from you..not her."

Alex nodded. "Yeah I know.." he said looking a bit worried,which surprised me.

"Are you sure that you dont know anything that's going on with her."

Alex shook his head and stood up. "No..sorry dad..im going to leave for a while."

"Okay dont stay gone long,your mom's plane is landing at 5."

He nodded and left the house. I sighed to myself,not wanting to be here much either.

OKAY SO i hoped you liked it. REVIEW. if you have anything you'd like to see in the story,Tell me im open for suggestions.  
The next chapter will be:mitchies arrival,some more arguing,and something surprising briley does.


	9. Mitchie's arrival

Alrighty3 Thanks again for the reviews&&alerts.  
I appreciate it x10 and it makes me wanna continue the fic ----------------------------------------------------------  
BRILEY'S POV:

It was around 4:15pm and dad had told Alex to tell me to get ready to pick mom up from the airport.

The thing was,he wasnt talking to me,so Alex was the little birdy to tell me everything.

Couldnt I have had a sister or something?Even a brother who didnt bug the hell out of me?

I went through my closet looking for something cute to wear. I know I was just going to an airport but ever since the new school year had started what I wore meant alot no matter where I went.

I decided on a pink v-neck t-shirt and my ripped skinny jeans,I redid my make-up from crying,slipped on my pink converse,and let my hair down wavy putting my white crochet hat on my head. I looked in the mirror and shrugged walking downstairs to see Alex and dad already by the door.

We walked out the door and got into the car,driving toward the airport.

Let me just say right now that the ride was extremely weird.

Dad continuously looking in the rearview mirror at me. Alex reading texts and randomly laughing every two seconds and me trying to avoid the extremely awkward situation altogether.

Once we reached the airport,we parked and all got out walking together as a family,even if we didnt seem like much of one right now.

-  
Sitting in an airport for hours is boring as shit too. Between the annoying announcements,little kids being shushed,and old people happily greeting each other,id rather be in the car with Dad and Alex again for 5 hours.

Why the hell was I so irritable I was about to see my mom for the first time in months,you wouldve thought I'd be happy.

-  
MITCHIES POV:

I was so excited. I hadnt seen my kids for a long time now,not to mention Shane,which is hard when were apart because we always had that connection.

Being on tour is great with lots of screaming fans,interviews,and dinners with important people and popstars i'd once dreamt of seeinf in concert.

My life had truly become a dream.

The only thing missing was Briley,Alex,and Shane.

As the plane landed a huge grin came over my face and I eagerly went through the natural process of exiting a plane behind everyone else.

Once I was inside the aiport I glanced around frantically to see my family standing together but not looking too happy with each other.

I frowned slowly walking toward them as they noticed me and smiles came across their faces causing my frown to turn back into a grin.

"Hey!" I called running over to them and Shane caught me in his arms tight. I hugged him for several moments before pulling apart and hugging Alex and Briley.

"You two have changed so much." I smiled squeezing them at the same time,as they stared at each other disgusted with one another.

"How has everything been?" I asked looking between the three of them.

"Crazy." Alex said. "Can we go?"

I nodded. "Yeah go and get my luggage we'll talk in the car."

Alex nodded anxiously going off to get my luggage as I turned to Briley.

"How's high school?"

"Great." She smiled.

"Thats awesome. Driving your dad crazy are you?" I laughed slightly.

Briley made a face and shrugged.

"Its just a joke Bry..Let's go Im starving."

Alex returned with my bags and I took them as I walked out to the car with my family.

AT HOMe+SHANE'S POV:

Once we were at home,the kids helped mitchie get settled in and everyone talked for a while before the kids went off to their rooms and we were left alone.

"So..whats going on?" She asked concerned her brown eyes staring into mine.

"I dont want to make you worry as soon as you get home Mitchie..you need to relax." I said reaching my hand out and resting it on top of hers.

"Shane.." she said playing with my fingers and giving me a hard stare. "Tell me I need to know."

I sighed and looked around. "Somethings up with Briley,she's been acting weird and I think it might be those new friends she's hanging out with."

"Well how is she acting weird?"

"She's been coming home late,having an attitude with me all the time,wearing skimpy outfits,and even got her belly button pierced without asking!"

Mitchie thought about what I had said and shrugged. "I know this is different Shane..but we've gotta stay calm. We'll just keep an eye on her shes a teenager now...these things are natural. We just need to direct her down the right path."

"If you say so..."

Mitchie gave me a smile. "Good..now have I told you that i loved you yet." she said leaning in and kissing me on the lips.

I smirked and shrugged. "I dont think you have..but I love you too." I said kissing her back.

-  
BRILEY'S POV:

I walked down into the kitchen to see my parents in the middle of a makeout fest and smiled slightly,although it was gross. I hadnt seen them together for a long time.

My parents pulled apart and looked up at me curiously.

"Oh..Just getting an apple." I said and walked over to the counter grabbing an apple out of the fruit basket.

They nodded.

"Im going out for a bit tonight,I should be home later."

"Where are you going?" My mom asked cutting off my dad,he was probably going to ask the same thing.

"Just to hang with some friends,Im leaving at 9."

"Okay be home by 11,you need a ride."

I smiled slightly. "Okay be home at eleven and no I got one." I lied through my teeth smirking slightly. "Im going to grab some things,tell you when im leaving!"

I called running up the stairs and going into my room just as my landline started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ay its Becca Guess what!"

"Hm do I wanna know?"

"Of course you do!"

I laughed. "Okay tell me B."

"Okay so Greg told you to meet him at the skatepark right?"

"Yes go on."

"Well Giselle called her cousin who happens to be 22 and he got u some pretty wicked shit for tonight."

"What does that consist of?"

"Well we got some more booze,BUT he has this hook-up and we got not only mary jane,but some snow baby I havent had that shit since the summer."

"Snow?" I asked curiously. "You mean Coke?"

"Yes maam,isnt it great?Were gonna get fucked up." She laughed.

I laughed. I was a bit nervous,but hey I had been trying new things for a while now and I ended up liking all of them,

"Sounds amazing Becca,cant wait."

"Good!Now I gotta go,wear something yummy for greg tonight!"

"Will do bye." I said hanging up and walking to my closet.

Hm yummy?Yummy meant hot and sexy. I couldnt be adorable.. I couldnt be gorgeous or pretty. I had to be hot.

I grabbed pair of short black leather shorts,and a white crop top,with a pair of black high heels. An outfit Lexi had lent to me a couple of days ago.

I took my shirt and bra off sliding the crop top on,and took my jeans off,replacing my boy shorts with a thong and sliding my leather shorts on,I finished getting ready before putting a jacket over my shirt,and a pair of baggy basketball shorts over my shorts. I put the heels in my purse and slipped on some Nike's.

I straightened my hair,and added some eyeliner,before going downstairs just as a car honked out front.

"That's my ride guys!" I said opening the front door.

"Wait Briley!"My dad called,my mom following behind him. "Who's driving you and where are you going?"

I rolled my eyes. "Becca's mom is driving me and were going to the movies okay?"

"Okay..Can I meet Becca's mom?"

"No..she has an appointment she'll be late!Gotta go." I said walking out the front door and got into the car,thankful it had tinted windows.

In the driver's seat was a guy in his early twenties and in the passenger seat was another in his mid twenties.

In the backseat was me,Becca,Giselle,and Lexi.

As the car sped off,I took off my sweats and jacket,revealing my outfit and grabbed my heels out of the bag sliding them on my feet.

"Wow love it!" Lexi said looking at my outfit.

"You should its yours." I laughed.

"Oh yeah!" She laughed too.

I looked toward the front,as the two older guys eyed me.

"Oh yeah Briles,I got somethingI need you to do..." Becca said looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"Okay well you see the guys want something in return for the Coke theyre giving us..Guys what do you think of her?" She asked looking at them.

"Shes hot. How old is she?" The bigger one in the passenger seat asked.

"Fourteen."

"Works for me." They said looking me up and down I stared at becca curiously.

"They want a threesome." She whispered like it was nothing at all to her but a game. "Just in the car for ten minutes with both of them,and we get all the goodies we want!"She smiled.

My eyes widened. A 3some? With two guys who were over ten years older than me.

"um..."

"Come on Briles,for us..greg really wants that snow.."

I sighed considering it for a long time as Giselle lit a joint next to me and passed it over.

"Relax." She said.

I smiled taking a drag and shrugging. "Sure.."

-  
review to see what happens next,


	10. Looking out for you

Thanks for the reviews guys,its appreciated alot[: here's chapter 10 of Pure Peer Pressure.

-  
So there I was in a car with my new best friends,and two guys i didnt even know until about twenty minutes ago.

We pulled into the parking lot of the skatepark and Giselle,Lexi,and Becca all turned to stare at me.

I gave them a weak smile,as confusion ran through my mind.

Sure I wasnt a virgin anymore but come on!Greg was only a year older than me not ten,second I was drunk,and third he was only one guy.

I honestly didnt want to do this,but i knew i couldnt let the girls down. Im sure they had done this once or twice themselves probably more than that estimate.

Becca gave me a nodd as she opened the door and got out of the car,Lexi and Giselle followed behind her.

They closed the door and the two guys which I didnt even know their names turned to face me.

"Ready babe?"

"um..yeah." I said trying to stop my entire body from shaking all over.

The guy in the driver's seat got out and opened the back down sitting next to me and turning to face me.

"You ready for this babe?" he asked staring into my eyes with a dirty grin on his face,and It made me feel scared..but I nodded.

-  
Around 5 minutes later my shirt was off leaving me in my bra only,as one of the guys was on top of me,the other was playing with my hair and fondling my breasts. I had never felt more awkward in my life as I tried to stop tears from coming down my cheeks.

A shadow was visible outside the car windows,and It stood there for a minute,I was too busy trying to stop myself from enjoying was was going on,I let out a small moan and my heart started racing as someone rapidy started beating on the passenger door.

The guy that was fondling me turned around and cussed to himself barely rowing down the window as I looked toward it my jaw dropped seeing a glimpse of my brother staring into the car with those eyes...dad's eyes and they were pissed which made me feel even more ashamed.

I attempted to push the guy off of me as Alex punched the passenger window with so much force that not only his fistt went through but his shoulder,neck,and part of his head,the guy stepped on the pedal causing the car to reverse and alex's body to bang against the front dashboard,The guy punched alex in the face and shoved him out of the car the guy in the backseat climbed off of me and the other guy parked the car and opened the door.

"What the fuck is your problem man!"

"My problem is your fucking my little sister."

"Your sister?" The guys exchanged looks and whispered something to each other.

"Yeah my sister..My little sister whos only fourteen or did you two know that already?"

The only words I understood were cops and snitch. So I put two and two together and figured they didnt want the cops to get involved now that Alex knew.

I slipped on my shorts and quickly got out of the car,starting to walk off in a bra and a pair of shorts,but I didnt care,all i knew was I wanted out of this situation.

I turned around to see Alex following quickly behind me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"No Im not leaving you alone,your going to get into the fucking car and im taking you home."

I got a glance of Becca and the girls all staring at me from the skatepark,with greg next to them. The two men's car was gone. And I stood there,unsure of what to say.

"Like I said Just leave me alone." I said tears running down my face as I turned around to walk off again.

Alex grabbed my arm and I turned around to snatch my arm away when I got a glimpse of his arm.

There was very large pieces of glass deep into his arm,blood was running all down it and some had dripped onto his jeans,his knuckles were a bright red and larger than normal,there was a large and deep cut going down his wrist and back up to the palm of his hand,his fingers looked broken and his shoulder

Tears came faster down my face as I saw this. I slowly nodded and walked toward his car,not looking at his face,as I got in on the passenger side.

Alex took off his shirt wincing in pain as he moved his arm in any small motion. I sighed taking the shirt from him and putting it on.

"Alex...We need to get you to a hospital now.." I said still not looking at him. I was too embarrassed.

"No briley,were going home."

"If your going home just so you can rat me out I think it can wait..."

"Its not just about ratting you our Briley..this isnt a fucking joke. Mom and dad need to know and you need help or some shit because last year you wouldnt have thought once about screwing with one guy!let alone two."

"Im not the same little innocent girl I was last year!"

"Ha..Obviously and I know exactly why."

"Because im in high school now..people have to grow up."

"No that's not it..your being talked into shit by those little sluts you call friends. Briley those chicks are nothing but a waste of space,theyll be used up by time their 20,and then theyll be trailer trash or homeless."

I crossed my arms. He has no right to talk about Becca,Lexi,and Giselle like that. He didnt know them. I did.

"Alex you have no room to talk about being trashy or bad. If I remember right,dad had to talk the cops out of taking you to juvie and rehab last year for messing around with shrooms and crashing cars without a liscence. Your pathetic. Your a hippocrit and your not running my life." I said snorting and getting out of the car as we pulled up to the house.

"Bri-" He went to say but I cut him off.

"Save it. Tell mom and dad see if I really care!They can both go to hell." I said walking for the front door

"Briley Im just looking out for y-" he was cut off again and I stopped in my tracks

I heard a car drive by and two loud gunshots,my eyes widened and I turned around to see the car I had just been in speed by as quickly as possible. "Thats for not finishing the threesome baby!" a man's voice yelled.

I started to cry again as I turned around and stared at Alex lying on the driveway. His body shaking and now a big gash in his shoulder,and one in his leg,along with the large pieces of glass still inside of his arms,blood was dripping and oozing everywhere.

I was speechless,as I stared at him. My parents must've heard the gunshot and they ran outside a couple of seconds later.

My mom gasped and My dad's eyes widened as they saw Alex. All my mother could do was put her hands over her mouth and started to cry,as dad ran over to him.

"What the hell happened!" he demanded staring at me.

"I c-cant..tell you right now."

My dad turned back to Alex who was on the ground,wheezing. Dad put his hand against his chest and looked over at us.

"Mitchie Call 911 and hurry."

My mom continued to cry as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number frantically crying and talking to them at the same time.

Dad took off his shirt and held it against alex's shoulder,trying to slow down the bleeding.

I just stood there,unsure if I should talk or If i should just leave then and there.  
-

An Ambulance showed up a couple of minutes later,and hurried to pick alex up and get him headed to the hospital.

My parents motioned for me toward the car and I followed getting into the backseat,so we could follow them to the hospital.

"Briley...who shot your brother..theres no drive-bys around here we live in beverly hills!"My dad yelled obviously pissed off.

"I dont know them dad..It was some guy..." I said,I mean I wasnt lying I really didnt know the guys.

My mom still had tears coming down her face. "What happened to his arm then?The glass?"She asked sobbing.

"H-he punched through a window..."

"Why on earth would he do that?"

"Mom please...Let's not talk about it right now..let's just go to the hospital."

My parents didnt say anything else the whole ride there,they were probably too worried,confused,and upset to even bother.

As we walked inside the hospital the lady at the desk had my parents fill out a bunch of forms and asked a bunch of questions.

"How old is your son?" she asked and my dad rolled his eyes.

"He's 16,just look at the numerous papers you just made me fill out."

"Sir..I know this must be difficult right now,but all of the information is very calm down."

Flashes of light came my our way all of a sudden and I turned toward the window and gulped seeing paparazzi all around the hospital taking pictures.

It scared me,what if they had secretly been there when Alex caught me?

My dad put his arms around me and my mom and guided us toward the waiting room.

"Ignore the paparazzi,we cant worry about them right now. Alex will be in surgery for the night,we should be able to see him afterwards,he's going to be fine." he said sighing in relief.

-  
SEVERAL HOURS LATER:

A nurse came out with a clipboard and motioned for us with her hand.

"You guys can come back now,your son was very close to loosing too much blood,he was lucky. The bullet in his shoulder didnt stay inside of him which was a good thing,we were able to stop the bleeding,and sew it up. The bullet in his lower leg,wasnt too bad,the bullet stayed inside of him which made it a bit more difficult,but since it was lower it didnt hit any important arteries or muscles. He will most likely need a crutch for a couple of weeks,We removed the glass from his body,cleaned it up and he's had many stitches. We checked his head and neck they are perfectly shouldnt do any laboring or unnessecary walking or stretching for a while...You can come and see him now."

My mom practically ran toward the hall,and my dad followed,I followed behind both of them. I was glad my brother was okay..but I didnt want him to tell on me. I know that was the last thing I should be thinking about.

I was selfish I knew it..but the weird thing was I didnt care..one bit...

Okayyyyy there ya go. Review for more!Will Alex rat Briley out?Will she get a wake-up call or continue with her madness?and what will everyone have to say?Review to find out!:D


	11. Fun has just begun

Here's chapter 11 of Pure Peer Pressure333333 -

We all walked into Alex's room and I tried to avoid eye contact with him but I couldnt I stared straight at his face.

His eyes were different. They werent his usual cocky and self-absorbed look. They looked down...sad. I had never once in my entire life seen my brother like this.

My mom walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him,he weakly lifted his arm up and put it around her but he stared over at me.

I gulped. He couldn't tell them..It would be too messed up. He'd done some pretty bad stuff himself.

"How are you feeling?" Mom asked giving him a smile.

"Like I was shot." he shrugged.

"Don't worry hun..were going to find out who that guy was and press charges. They were probably some people that hated your dad or me..."

Alex shook his head. "Dont blame this on yourself mom..its not your fault or dad's"

"If you think this is your fault then your crazy." My dad said shaking his head. "You couldnt have done anything to make some psychos want to shoot you."

"I know that dad..." Alex said still looking at me.

Our parents looked between us,back and forth.

"Okay something is up,you two know something that we don't and you need to tell us now." My dad said his face tense.

Mom looked at us confused herself.

I just stood there frozen. I didnt speak,I didnt move because I knew that Alex wouldn't keep it a secret. He was always out to get me.

"Before I tell you..I just want to say that im not doing this to rat briley out..im doing it because im worried about her."

He was worried about me?Ha..He has never been worried about me for my whole fourteen years of existence.

He's jumped at every chance to tell on me.

Alex sighed and stared down at his hands.

"I went to the skatepark..and I noticed a girl in the backseat of a car,screwing two guys..she looked like someone I knew,so I decided to take a glance and I did know her. She was someone who was fucking up everything for herself and doing something she would regret.  
I was beyond pissed off and I threw my whole body into breaking that window which explains the glass. The guys were mad so when I took the girl home,they followed us and to get back at me for screwing up the whole situation. They decided to shoot me."

My mom and dad listened to him intently,my throat was dry and a tear was present in my eye.

"Briley..." My mom said putting her hands over her mouth in shock. "You..you did that!" She exclaimed.

I turned around to face the wall so that I couldnt see any of them.

My dad stormed out of the room,slamming the door behind him and walked quickly down the hall.

I turned to Alex and shook my head. "W-why couldn't you have just died!" I screamed opening the hospital door and running after my dad.

He was already out in the parking lot when I found him.

"Daddy!" I yelled running after him as tears started to fall down my face. "Wait!Im sorry!"

My dad continued to walk faster and stopped by our car leaning against it and throwing his fist back hitting the car.

I sniffled as I walked toward him,standing beside him.

"Daddy..please dont be mad at me..." I sobbed staring down at the ground.

My dad didnt look at me once.

I stared up at his face and my jaw dropped,a small tear was coming down his face. I had never seen him cry before.

Did knowing I had sex really hurt him that bad?

It wasnt that bad...no it wasnt.

"I dont know who you are anymore." My dad said in a voice I didnt recognize..A cold voice.

"Dad.."

"No Briley..don't even try it right now. Why did you follow me out here?Why are you crying?Why wouldnt you speak to your brother the first five minutes we were in the room?"

"I-"

"You know why you didn't..because you knew you did something wrong and you didnt want your mom and me to know. You didnt once care to ask your brother how he was doing or to give him a hug or a smile,or even a wave. Because you were worried about yourself."

"That's not tr-"

"It is true. Your brother could've been killed because of you! Its bad enough we even had to go through this."

"Will you just l-"

"No..I dont want to see or hear you right now,this isnt the daughter I raised that im talking to...I would head home but I have to be here for Alex."

My dad turned away from me fully and walked back toward the hospital,going inside and disappearing out of my sight.

I continued to lean against the car. Thinking to myself.

I wasn't selfish. Alex didn't care about me,he was probably laughing to himself right now,that he got my parents mad at me. Well guess what?I wasn't going to change who I was just so they could be happy if they didn't even care to listen to me!

I wiped the tears from my face and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket sending a text to Becca.

'todayy was a disaster. sorry.'

'aw its alright,that hottie brother of urs messed it up..not you'

'hottie?ew becca that's gross. he snitched on me'

'figured ]: well so what parents are only good for a place to live right lol'

I smiled to myself as I typed back.

'now that you say it yeah. my family is pretty much worthless.'

'of course they r. anywayzz let's ditch skool 2morrow I got some stuff anyway.'

'What kinda stuff?'

'the stuff you couldnt get. were getting kicked out of cheer anyway + im failing 3 classes hahaha why go?'

'Yeah im failing pretty much everything right now :/ not looking 4ward to report cards.'

'ooo well Briley. This is the price you pay for having fun. its worth it3'

'it is.'

'yupp. text u later xoxo'

I flipped my phone shut and smirked to myself putting it into my pocket and walking toward the hospital.

Alex may have thought he could do me in. But the thing was..my fun was just beginning whether mommy or daddy liked it or not.

At home the next morning SHANES POV:

I hadn't slept all night,there were shadows under my eyes and my hair was all over the place. Not the Shane Gray my fans would expect to see.

But at the moment I didn't really care. I walked into the kitchen and made some coffee pouring some into a cup as Alex came downstairs with his crutch and into the kitchen.

"I look like an idiot." he said slowly sitting down and crossing the one arm he could cross.

"No..you look slightly crippled but it doesnt mean your an idiot."

He laughed,and I smiled slightly,glad to see him laugh after being down for the past two days.

"Morning." Mitchie said smiling and I kissed her pouring her a cup of coffee.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still in shock.."

"Same..but I don't even want to discuss it anymore."

"Neither do I but we can't ignore it Shane."

I shrugged. "We can for now."

Mitchie sighed and sat down at the table,as Briley walked into the kitchen,more confident looking then I had ever saw her look.

She was dressed in some short and beyond to tight dress with dark eye make-up on and high heels.

I shook my head glancing at Mitchie.

Briley looked at Alex and bursted out laughing. "hey alex are you hoppy this morning?" she asked still laughing and alex rolled his eyes.

"Briley that's enough..." I said sitting my cup down. "I think you need to change."

"Im good daddy but thank you." Briley said with a smirk on her face grabbing a soda out of the fridge and heading for the front door.

"Buh bye!" She called and I heard the door close a few seconds later.

What the hell was I going to do?

-  
Okay so there ya go. Ill let you guys know right now that I have alot of chapters typed up already,but I wont post the next one until there is at least REVIEW on the previous chapter. If you put it on alert or favorite it,could u please review?I have the rest of the fic planned out,and it will go up to chapter 19. All I can say is in the next couple chapters things will get worse before they get better.

-martinarstroman


	12. All over the news

-  
BRILEY'S POV:

I walked up to the parking lot across from my school,becca and the girls were already there.

Giselle was leaning against someone's car as Lexi stared into a small mirror checking her face up and down. Becca stood smoking a cigarette,waving to me as I walked over.

I waved back and smiled walking up to them and taking a cig as Becca offered me one.

I put it in my mouth and lit it taking a drag like I'd been a smoker for years.

"Your all over the news!" she exclaimed reaching into her bag and pulling out two magazines and holding them up so I could see the covers.

One of them read 'Daughter of rock and popstar goes wild!' With a picture of me in my bra and tiny shorts,getting out of the backseat of a car.

The second cover read 'Gray family says goodbye to squeaky clean image' with a similar picture of me in my bra.

I smiled slightly and took the magazine reading it aloud.

" year old daughter of singers Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres,was recently seen getting out of the backseat of a car with two older male drivers who were not fully clothed themselves,Briley got out of the car wearing only a pair of skimpy shorts and a bra. Afterwards we witnessed an argument outside of the car between Briley and her brother,the son of Shane and Mitchie. The two teens continued to drive to their home in Beverly hills only to be the victims of a drive-by minutes later,done by the same men Briley was in the car they have done it because Briley asked?"

"Now thats interesting." Becca laughed taking the magazine back as I handed it to her.

"Yeah it really is..people are so pathetic though,but hey im famous."

"Yep and your ruining your parent's image by just having fun. go figure."

"I know right?" I laughed. "Come on let's go get a smoothie." i said dabbing out my cigarette and hooking arms with Becca and Giselle,as Lexi hooked onto Becca's other arm.

As we walked I got a glimpse of a group of kids across the street at school,sitting in the grass.

I saw my old best friends Kylie,Nicole,and Jake there laughing and sitting together with two more boys and another girl,they must've made new friends too. Its hard to believe how long its been since I'd talked to them.

We used to almost die not texting or seeing each other for an hour.

I shrugged and continued to walk with the girls as they discussed way too many subjects in so little time.

We approached the smoothie place down the block and walked inside going up to the counter.

"A nonfat strawberry-banana small." Becca said looking at the rest of us.

"Ill take the same." Lexi said.

"I'll take cherry mango small." Giselle nodded.

"Just mango...um small." I said

Becca paid for us all,and we took our smoothies walking over to a table and sitting down.

"Ugh im so fat you guys,I shouldn't even be having this." Becca sighed pushing her smoothie away.

"Your so not fat becca,come on your a size 3." I said taking a sip.

"Size 3,is large compared to a size 0 Briles."

"But still,the smoothies not going to kill you its nonfat."

"You know all that nonfat stuff is a ripoff right,it may be nonfat,but its just as many calories and sugar percentage as the next milkshake or ice cream cone." She said crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

Giselle and Lexi nodded pushing their smoothies away.

"If you want to be hot you gotta watch it." Giselle said pointing to my smoothie.

I nodded and tossed it in the trash looking down at my thighs. "Cool,lets get out of this overpriced fat place anyway." I said.

The girls smiled and we stood up walking outside.

"Just always remember guys the thinner is the winner." Becca said holding her hips. "I dont know about you guys but this size 3 wouldnt mind being a size 0."

We all laughed and agreed with a nodd,before walking across the street.

The day went by pretty fast we stopped by the tattoo shop and bought some cute belly button rings before going to a jewelry store and getting best friend bracelets made. Only they had 'Hot Bitches 4ever' on them. I went over to Greg's and let's just say we did more than talking. We even flipped off some paparazzi walking from the tattoo shop.

Before I knew it I was walking home around 5pm days fly when you don't go to school.

I walked up my long drive-way and into the house closing the door behind me.

Mom and dad were in the kitchen and I could smell spaghetti.

"Hey Briley,Were just finishing up dinner if you want some."

"I'd rather not!" I called into the kitchen going up the stairs and down the hall into my room closing the door and locking it behind me.

I stood in my full body mirror and stared at my reflection. I slipped off my dress and stared at my reflection again. I was a size 4 and weighed about 115 pounds,but the girls said thinner's the winner,so it wouldnt hurt to drop a two.

I put on some sweats and v-neck t-shirt before going into my bathroom and picking up a thing of hair dye becca had gotten me last week and opened it.

-  
An hour and a half later I sat in my room with black hair and pink streaks going through it. I even cut myself bangs,I straightened my hair and smiled in the mirror.

I didn't even look like Briley anymore and to me that was a good thing.

Before leaving my bedroom,I spread the snow out that Becca had given me onto my desk,putting one finger over my nostril,I snorted some like a pro and stood up rubbing my nose before going downstairs and into the dining room where mom,dad,and alex were having dinner.

"Good evening family."

They all stared up at me in shock,my mom even dropped her fork.

"What happened to your beautiful dark brown hair!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't like it anymore."

"You seemed to like it the first day of school."

"Well that was a long time ago.." I shrugged grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge.

My mom took a bite of her food,just continuing to stare up at me.

Alex looked down at his plate,and dad stared at me intently standing to his feet and walking over to me putting his hand against my face. "Why is your face and eyes so red?"

"I got hair dye in my eye,hurt like a bitch."

"Language Briley!" My mom said sighing and standing up putting her plate in the sink.

"Sorry MOTHER,will you guys excuse me I think i'll be going to bed."

Dad shrugged and shook his head walking over to the counter and going through the mail,he stopped on one letter and looked over at me as he opened it.

I crossed my arms and stared at the this has gotta be good.

-  
SHANES POV:

I picked up the letter and read it aloud to Mitchie,Alex,and Briley.

"To the parents of Briley Rose Gray. We are sorry to inform you that your daughter has been reported absent for 17 days during this first semester of school,now that the second semester is arriving Briley will only be allowed to miss 3 more days of school until the last semester which starts in March. She has also failed to turn in projects and homework over the past month. Her report card is enclosed with this letter,and if her grades do not go up by christmas break she will lose credits for the classes she took this school year."

I sighed and stared down at the counter. "What the hell is going on with you,you've been on honor roll your entire life!"

I sat the letter on the counter,and moved onto her report card.

Briley R. Gray;Grade 9 Algreba-F Language Arts-D Phys Ed-F Chemistry-F Drama-F History-F Spanish-F

"Im surprised you got one D." I mumbled to myself.

Briley looked at me and grinned. "Im not I think Mr. Keaton wants to fuck me."

My eyes widened. "Briley!Were your parents. The language is out of line,the disrespect,the no care for school or your family. Its go to stop and NOW."

"Why so serious?" She said looking at me and giggling.

I was so pissed...and I had no idea what to do with her. She had never been this way before. She used to get straight A's,she loved school. She was a cheerleader,she had respectful friends and she wasnt changing the way she looked every five minutes.

Alex got up from the table with a bit of effort and leaned against the table and looked at me then Briley. "I can't fucking take this anymore she's being a bitch and taking advantage of you guys but you just sit there and let her!"

"Ale-" I went to say but sighed when he cut me off.

"No dad,you told me that you were going to ship me off to boot camp for sneaking out to a concert last year but Briley can talk to you like your shit and fail school and fuck grown men in the back seat of their car and you act like it never even happened!Remember what you said to me dad!Oh Alex your messing up our lives your making us look bad and if it doesnt stop ill will ship you out of this house and smile about it."

I shook my head unsure of what to say because I did say that,but I was mad at the time.

Alex was my only son and I loved him,but Briley was my little girl who had always been good and I didnt want to yell at her or make threats...but I knew alex was right.

I turned to Briley and looked at her seriously.

"Do you know how much this family has sacrificed for you?Your mom cancelled the rest of her tour and disappointed millions of fans,so that she could stay home because she's so worried about you. She cried herself to sleep last night!Your brother took 2 bullets for you!"

"So what I didn't ask them to do either Shane."

My daughter had just called me Shane. Ha. That's where it ended.

"This is the end Briley of all this bad behavior. Im taking you out of school and getting you a tutor at home. You won't see your so called friends and it will stay this way for the rest of your Freshman year." I said and couldnt help but smirk.

Briley stared at me,mouth agape but didnt say a word.  
-

Alright,what do you think of Shane stepping up?This should be interesting,how will Briley handle this? The next chapter is already typed,There's a surprise character in store. I know were all getting tired of seeing briley be a huge bitch to everyone,but dont worry,itll definitly be worth it come to the next few chaps,REVIEW for the next part[:


	13. Your kidding me right

Briley's POV:

I couldn't believe what my dad has just said! A tutor at home?No friends?Yeah right.

"You cannot do that!"

"I sure as hell can. Now that being said,your tutor will start tomorrow."

I turned to mom shaking my head. "Mom!"

"Your dad's right..I support his decision,now you should probably eat some dinner,i didn't see you have breakfast this morning,and since you haven't been to school I doubt you had lunch." she said.

"Im not hungry,you two are just great parents now aren't you?" I said turning around and going upstairs slamming my bedroom door.

I picked up my laptop and sat on my bed with it logging into my email to see Becca online.  
I sent her an IM right away,making a face at the username I had,had since 6th grade.

It was brinicky11,standing for Briley,Nicole,and Kylie with my age at the time.

brinicky11:Hey i think im going to die...

blondesdoitbestt08: why?

brinicky11: my parents said theyre takin me outta school and getting me a home tutor. they even said i cant see friends.

blondesdoitbestt08:lmfao

brinicky11:?

blondesdoitbestt08: come on briles your not really going to let them ruin this for you right?tell ya what!i'll take my sisters car and head over right now throw u up some more snow.

brinicky11:k thanx,but what about hanging with the girls?

blondesdoitbestt08: we'll come and pick you up tomorro nite,i got a whole system planned out alreadyyy dont worry3

brinicky11: ahh thanks i was going insane!

blondesdoitbestt08:i could tell,well c u in a few.

-blondesdoitbestt08 has logged out-

-  
Before I knew it a rock hit my window and I opened it up being tossed up some more snow,I grinned to myself and waved to Becca talking quietly.

"Thanks..."

"no problem your my bitch." she said running back to the car and speeding off.

I walked inside and did a few rounds before smiling to myself feeling better and hiding the rest in my draw,laying in bed until I fell asleep.

The next morning:

I woke up the next morning at 7am to my dad shaking me,I looked at him and groaned putting a pillow over my head.

"Come on Bry your tutor's here."

"Already!" I exclaimed sitting up. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No just trying to help you get credits." my dad said smiling.

I crossed my arms and stood up walking to my closet.

"No need to get too pretty im sure you'll recognize him."

"There is always a need and reason to look good."

I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom walking out with a dark blue tunic on,a black vest over it,and a pair of bermuda shorts.

I brushed my hair and just put on some eyeliner before going downstairs to see someone I hadn't seen for almost 2 years.

Uncle Brown.

The Old Briley would've ran over and gave him a warm hug,the new briley just sat down at the kitchen table across from him and gave him a nodd.

Brown glanced over at Dad curiously,then back at me.

"You sure have grown. How are you?" he asked.

"Fine..um where's my tutor?"

"Your looking at em'"

"You?"

"Yep."

"Your kidding me right?"

"Nope,I know just about everything a freshman needs to know."

Brown moved a pile of books over to me,and then slid a laptop over too.

I just stared at him.

"Um your kidding me right?"I repeated

"Well don't just sit there,let's get to work then maybe we can catch up."

"What do I do?" I asked sitting back and groaning.

"Turn to page 24 and start reading until you get to page 34,then do the review questions."

I pulled the Chemistry book toward me and started reading,as much as I didnt want to.  
Over the next hour I had read the section in my chemistry book,done the review questions,learned a lesson of algebra and done practice questions,and picked out a stupid novel to read. The most school work I'd done all year.

"Well I'd say were good for right now." Brown said standing to his feet and grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. "We could order a pizza if you'd like?"

"No way."

"Why not?The last time I saw you,you ate anything in sight."

I made a face as he said that. "Well I don't anymore..just hand me a water please."

Brown grabbed another water bottle and handed it to me. "Dont tell me your on a diet because your already tiny."

"Don't go there." I said opening my water and taking a long swig. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." I sat my water on the table and ran upstairs into my room quietly shutting the door.

I opened my nightstand draw and pulled out my coke,preparing it before snorting some and sighing in relief. It was one of the things that helped me not want to eat and made me feel So much better,that stupid school work and brown's babbling had put me into a bad mood plus my hunger,but I could always count on snow.

I put it back in its place and closed the draw wiping my eyes and running downstairs hopping over the banister and sitting at the table.

Brown eyed me suspiciously and shrugged handing me the novel. "Read chapter 1 and 2,write down some of the characteristics of the main character and tonight read chapter 3 and 4 and do the same."

I looked at the book and turned it around reading the back. It was some story about a girl trying to find herself. I started to read and about halfway through the 2nd chapter brown interrupted me.

"Briley?Is your nose bleeding?" He asked.

I put my hand to my face and felt the blood on my upper lip.

"Wonder how that happened..Come to think of it..Im not in the mood to finish class today um...yeah..see ya." I said picking up the novel and rushing upstairs tossing it on my bed and going into the bathroom to clean up my nose.

Of course I knew what it was from but what the hell was I gonna say, "Oh yeah i was just snorting coke up in my room no biggy." I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom falling back onto my bed opening my draw and pulling out a razor blade standing to my feet and walking over to my full body length mirror. I hadn't eaten for about 2 days now except for water if that counts and for some reason I felt like a complete whore..sure I liked being cool but I hated myself. I was a whore..

I pulled up my shirt and took the blade grunting as I dug it into my skin. Once I was done,the word "Slut" could be read in big capital letters of blood,I put my shirt down not caring if it soaked through and lied back onto my bed letting the tears roll down my face.

My life was over,and All I had was coke,becca,giselle,lexi,greg,starving,hurting myself,and breaking the rules to save it. It may not make sense to anyone else,but it made alot sense to me. I had some people on my side and that's all I really needed

-  
Alrightttty,So this chapter was important because its a big turning point in the story,it shows that Briley has started normally snorting coke,and self injuring herself like it was nothing,like she'd been doing it for years,the next chapter will be fastforwarded to the end of December,you'll get to hear Briley's update on life,and you'll also get to see the Gray family celebrate christmas,is it possible for them to have a normal one with the new Briley?

Review to find out[:


	14. Christmas with the Grays

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed the story I appreciate it soo much more than you think,and I also really wanna thank xxMylifeunwrittenxx,for being a consistent reader of the story

-Martinarstroman

**Briley's POV:**

It's december 24th,Christmas Eve. Almost January!My life has been a living hell since I stopped going to school.

I've actually had to work every day on dumbass school work,not my idea of a great day.

At least I still had my coke,the girls and I had worked out a whole routine,Whenever im out of goods,Becca or her sister drive it over and sneak it to me.

Every other night plus weekends I lock my bedroom door and sneak out my window to chill with them. My parents are so stupid.

I'm looking way hot now because I'm a size 1. I've never been a size one in my entire life,well except for when I was 10?I've always been a size 3-5 in my teen years though.

I weighed myself this morning and I went from 115 pounds to 100 pounds,Becca says I need to lose 10 more pounds then I'll be perfect.

I've been wearing big shirts and baggy pants when I'm at home so my parents don't notice and nag me to eat.

They never come in my room I make sure of that..if they did they would see my stolen new clothes that becca brought me since my old ones didnt fit,my coke,and the razor I use to hurt myself when I'm upset,the funny thing is sometimes I dont even know why im upset..it just happens.

Mom and Dad were on some talk show yesterday,and this morning they went out to help with celebrity donations for Christmas,now they were at home downstairs overreacting about Christmas.

I opened my bedroom door and walked downstairs in a baggy white t-shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants my mom and dad both turned to look at me.

"Good evening." My mom said smiling. "Youve been up in your room all day."

I shrugged and sat down on the opposite side of the couch dad was on.

There was some stupid Christmas special on t.v.

Alex actually walked out of the kitchen and into the livingroom,now that his entire body wasn't beaten up.

"I'll be home later." He said walking for the front door.

"Yeah you will be because your not going anywhere." Dad said turning to face him.

"Why not?"

"Because its Christmas Eve and were spending the day together." he said and my mom smiled nodding in agreement.

Alex rolled his eyes. "It's Christmas eve exactly not Christmas. We can spend time together tomorrow. I have somewhere to go."

"That's a good idea we'll spend today and tomorrow together." Dad said laughing.

"Ha I almost forgot to laugh." Alex said sitting across from me and sighing.

I crossed my arms. "At least you can go to school when Winter break is over."

"Hey I didn't talk shit to dad."

"Neither did I!I was being honest."

"Well you should lie from now on."

"Whatever Dick."

"Bitch..."

"Guys!" My dad said standing up. "Be nice to each other for a day and a half."

"I can't do that." I said smirking. "He's just too annoying."

"Your almost as funny as dad Briley."

Dad went to say something but mom stood up and smiled.

"Who wants cookies?" She said and walked into the kitchen coming back with a plate full of decorated cookies.

Dad walked over and grabbed three before sitting down again. Alex grabbed some himself,and I just sat with my arms crossed.

Mom sat back down in the recliner,and her face brightened turning to dad.

"Shane I have an idea,let's watch some old home movies."

"Oh god." Alex said groaning.

"Do we have to?" I asked leaning back.

"I think it'll be fun." Dad said standing up and walking over to the entertainment center,opening a draw and pulling out a bunch of tapes,putting one in and pressing play. He always had to agree with mom,unfortunately.

"Letting you guys know now if I see myself nude im leaving."Alex said looking at the screen

"Same.." I said.

_**A video of mom came up on the screen,a very large mom holding her stomache and breathing frantically,dad rushed into the picture with a two year old little boy in his arms,his hair was in the style of a mullet,he had on red footy pajamas and he was chewing on his finger curiously looking at mom's stomache.**_

Mom,dad,and I all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You had a mullet!"

Alex crossed his arms and just stared at the screen mumbling something to himself.

_**Back on the screen mom was yelling at everyone and turned to the camera. "Damnit mom stop filming we have to get to the hospital!" she screamed. The video cut out and changed to Mom laying in a hospital bed holding a small baby in a pink blanket in her arms...me.**_

"You look like an alien Briley." Alex said smiling.

"Shut up Mullet."

_**The camera cut out again and went to it being outside in the backyard,The same little mullet boy was about 4..alex and didn't have a mullet anymore,next to him was the same baby..me but then 2 years old,my hair wavy and all over the place. We were in a kiddy pool it must've been summer time. Alex kept splashing water and I was covering my face. **_

_**Mom:Alex stop your sister doesn't like water in her eyes**_

_**Alex:Sorry mommy**_

_**Alex stopped splashing and reached outside the pool grabbing a towel and wiping my face off. I giggled and clapped,grabbing Alex's nose and squeezing it. Mom and dad could be heard laughing in the background.**_

"This is so disturbing..." Alex said shaking his head.

I nodded. "Very..."

_**The video cut out and went to me at about 6,sitting on the couch,my hair was long and all the way down to my midback,I had on a pink barbie t-shirt,and matching shorts. Dad was sitting next to me with his guitar in his hand,he started playing a song of mom's,I grinned recognizing it and put on a serious face singing along with the song. "This is real this is me im exactly where im supposed to me now gonna let the light shine on me now I found who I am there's no way to hold it in no more hiding who I wanna be this is me." Dad had a smile on his face as I sang,and then took on the next verse. "your the voice I hear inside my head the reason that Im singing i need to find you i gotta find you. your the missin piece i need the song inside of me. I need to find you I gotta find you." I jumped into his arms almost knocking him over and kissed his cheek. "i love you daddy im going to be just like you."**_

"That is just adorable." Mom said grinning and looking at dad then me.

Dad nodded and stared at the screen,not looking at me and I knew why. He didn't want me to see the sadness in his face.

I continued to watch to,seeing my younger self hug dad tightly made me think about something. I hadn't hugged my dad for months...The old briley wanted to walk over and give him a hug,but the new one shook it off and yawned.

"This is lame,Im ready for bed."

"Sure...Goodnight."Mom said,and I stood up walking upstairs and going into my room.

I did a snort of coke,to make myself feel better before lying in bed for about an hour,then falling asleep.

Christmas Morning:

I woke up the next morning at around 9,which was weird for me seeing as I hadn't slept in on Christmas my entire life,every year before this one I had gotten up at 5 am and woke everyone up. But that was the lame old Briley.

I got out of bed in the same clothes i had worn yesterday and slowly walked into the hall to see Alex coming out too shirtless in a pair of boxers.

"Ew."

"Briley..." he said whispering and I looked at him curiously.

"What!"

"Lower your voice."

"Why?" I asked talking a little quieter.

"I don't want mom and dad to come out here yet,if they hear us they will come out just hold on a sec." he whispered opening his door.

A blonde girl that didn't look like a teenager with giant boobs and alot of make-up on walked out his door in a pair of short shorts and a tank top. She kissed him and then quietly walked down the stairs opening the front door and walking out it quietly.

I stared at alex for several moments.

"So that was what you had to DO last night?" I said smirking. "Maybe I should rat you out." I said walking downstairs.

Alex followed behind me and sighed. "Come on ive let things slide with you before."

"Wait..tell me one thing how old is she?Don't lie because that chick isn't in high school."

"She's 27." Alex said walking into the livingroom and sitting on the couch.

My jaw dropped. "Your 16 you moron!And you freaked out on my for screwing college guys!She's almost 30!"

Alex shrugged. "Im a guy its different."

"No..Its really not." I said sitting beside the tree and scanning the presents.

"Fuck it just forget it." Alex said. "Cokehead.."

I sighed letting it go as mom and dad came downstairs.

They came and sat in the livingroom with us and started passing out presents.

was pure torture between the constant joyful music,my family overindulging while I just sat there and played with my food.I had gotten A bunch of skinny jeans in different styles and colors that I couldnt wear because they were in my old size,a pink electric guitar that I didn't even want anymore since i no longer played music,a bunch of expensive make-up I guess that was alright,a new hair straightener which was okay,a personalized necklace with a "B" on it,Some perfume from victoria secret,a pair of fuzzy slippers and a matching robe,A pair of ugg boots,a coach bag,a new credit card,a sequin cover for my phone and a mood ring,plus the money I got from my grandparents and Brown sent some too.

Once I carried all of my presents up to my room at the end of the day,I closed my door and did my usual snort before I lied in bed until I fell asleep. My life was a circle,a neverending cycle of torture.

Kayyy review,Imma give you guys a little hint,lets just say this is the last chapter Briley will have the chance to do any of the stuff she's doing...

-martinarstroman


	15. The Last Straw

**K peoples3 Here's chapter 15 of Pure Peer Pressure!**

So it's January 18th.

New years eve was INSANE. I had snuck out to a huge party with the girls and It was way intense,Greg and I had a little bit of alone time...if you know what I mean.

Not to mention there was lots of beer,and weed to go around. For the past three months I'd been snorting some coke every morning when I woke up,and every night before I went to bed,to help balance out the shittyness during the day.

It was a Thursday so I had to do stupid school work but once I was done I rushed right back into my room closing the door.

I had weighed myself last night and you'll never believe it. I was 82lbs,my size 1 wouldn't fit anymore,so I had to be a size 0 maybe smaller if that was possible I grinned in the mirror sliding off my jeans to reveal my very thin body.

My stomache hardly ever rumbled because I didn't ever want or care for food,and my coke helped keep me together which was amazing.

I heard my phone vibrate and rushed over to it seeing Becca's name on the screen I smiled and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey briles,did you weigh yourself yet?"

"Yep 82 lbs."

There was a small silence.

"Wow..thats amazing!I'm so proud of you!" Becca said then I heard her whisper in the background.

"Yeah so what's up Bec?"

"Oh nothing..briles...i actually called to tell you something." Becca said in an icy tone I didnt recognize.

"Go for it.." I said still observing my body in the mirror.

"Have I ever told you my last name?"

I thought about it and shook my head to myself. "No...you haven't actually."

"Well I have two last names.."

"Really?What are they?"

"My full name is Rebecca Tyler-Morris,has a nice ring doesn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah its nice."

"You think so?If you like that you'll love my mom's name!"

"What's her name?"

"Tess...Tess Tyler."

My jaw dropped. "Your mom's tess tyler!Becca that's amazing!"

"Yeah but not as amazing as this so listen up.."

"Okay..." I said slowly.

"My job's finished Briley..so you might as well delete my number from your phone because you wont be hearing from me anymore."

"W-what?" I asked quietly. "What do you mean?"

I heard giggles in the background and Becca gave a cold laugh followed by a fake sigh. "Aw you really though we were friends!How adorable. Listen before the school year started my mom heard about your mom's tour and all your dad's success over the years,she was pissed because you were stealing her interviews and magazine covers and she asked me to help her ruin them. So I become best friends with their innocent perfect daughter turn her bad,ruin her body,health,grades,self-esteem,get her addicted to drugs,alcohol and sex,and make her perfect parents worry so much that theyre life is hard too so hard your mom quits the tour and the Perfect Celebrity gray family is ruined. Smart huh?"

I stood there in shock and my entire body started shaking.

"B-but w-what about Lexi,giselle,and greg!what about being skinny and hot!what about about letting loose!"

"You really think we'd be friends with you! Your a total reject. Were seniors Briley..ever wonder how I could drive so well? Im 17 years old,and so Is giselle and Lexi. My mom paid the school to let us go there for the year without doing work it was acting,were not really failing we've been doing online schooling all year and were graduating this year. Greg is my younger brother he's 15,but he's not into you,mom paid him too."

"Your 17!Greg's your brother!" I screamed.

"Ugh don't scream in my ear you anorexic drug addicted freak."

"B-becca..." I said slowly listening to the phone line cut out. She had hung up on me.

I stood there for several moments absorbing all that I had just been told. I took my cell phone and through it at the door screaming and walking over to my draw pulling out my coke and snorting as much as possible,because it's the only thing that could calm me down a teeny bit.

I knocked the coke on the floor and walked over to my desk knocking everything off it. I pushed over my mirror and picked up my laptop throwing it at the window. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I couldn't believe this. I had nothing.

I felt insane,and worse I had forgotten to lock my door.

Shane's POV:

I heard screaming and banging coming from upstairs in Briley's room and I ran upstairs as fast as possible twisting her knob to find a shocking site in front of me.

Briley was standing there screaming and breaking things,her hair was wild,She was so deadly skinny that her bones were sticking out everywhere,there were dark bags under her eyes and blood coming from her nose.

I glanced around her room to find a pack of cigarettes and a bunch of cocaine spread out on her carpet. I couldn't believe my eyes.

I gulped and yelled for Mitchie. Briley turned toward me just as mitchie approached and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh..my god." She said as tears already started pouring down her face.

"What the hell have you done to yourself!"

Briley didn't say anything,she just stood there frozen like a deer caught in headlights.

"Briley..." I said trying to stay as calm as possible.

Briley finally made a move but it was to pick up her cigarettes,she lit one and took a drag right in front of us.

"Get out of my room." She said quietly throwing the cigarette.

"Briley!This is enough!Put that shit out!" Mitchie yelled tears still coming down her face.

Briley looked at me then Mitchie,and took another long drag blowing smoke toward us. She smirked and stood up pulling a large razor blade out of her draw.

"Get the out of my room now!" She screamed holding it to her wrists,I think to be a threat.

"Briley...put the razor down.." I said and turned to Mitchie whispering something in her ear.

"Call the police and tell them its huge,its time to get real help."

Mitchie nodded and walked out of the room.

"Briley..."

"Daddy...go fuck yourself!" She screamed throwing a pillow at me.

I took a deep breath unsure of what to do,I had to distract her until the police got here,I couldn't let her hurt herself.

Briley put the cigarette out and did a fake yawn staring toward me.

I could barely stand to look at her. Her face,her arms,her legs,her stomache were all so thin,her bones were extremely noticable and her ribs were clearly visible.

"Briley..What the fuck happened to you?" I asked shaking my head.

"I became beautiful."

"No..You've always been beautiful..this...isnt beautiful. Your sick Briley...your way to thin you could die,and your strung out on coke..this wasn't you."

Briley glared at me. "Hint the word WAS. Oh and don't forget my love for pain." she smiled pointing at the cut marks on her legs and stomache.

I sighed and stood there leaning against the door.

Alex walked by and peaked into the room his eyes widening,he froze and looked at me then Briley again.

"Dad..."

"Don't say it..I know."

Briley looked at us and crossed her arms. "Oh daddy did I tell you how Alex is fucking a 27 year old!"

My eyes widened and I turned to him,his face showed that she wasn't lying but I couldn't worry about it right now,Briley was in a life or death situation.

A couple of minutes went by as all three of us stood in the same spot,I kept trying to distract Briley so that she wouldn't make any moves.

Before I knew it police were rushing upstairs and Mitchie was behind them,tears in her eyes.

The police immediately walked over to Briley and took the razor from her hands with no effort,handcuffing her and pulling her toward the door.

"What the hell!Where are they taking me!" She screamed as they dragged her downstairs and out to the front lawn where tons of paparazzi were taking pictures I sighed and watched Briley as tears came down her face and she kicked in an effort to get away from the cops.

Mitchie,Alex,and I all stood on the front lawn. All sharing the same sadness.

"You betrayed me!I hate all of you!" Briley screamed.

"No...Im helping you." I said not looking at her..I couldn't face her right now..not like that.

Mitchie wrapped her arms around me and Alex stood next to us staring at the ground.

We all stood there together as Briley was dragged unwillingly to Rehab. The thing was we all know she needed it and we kind of needed for her to go too.

so review questions:

1. What'd you think of the whole plan Tess and Becca had of ruining the grays?

2. Who's your favorite Character?

Kayyy review[: Next chapter up soon[:

-Martinarstroman


	16. Every part of me

It had been three days since I was taken to rehab and I wasn't exactly happy. In this place it was impossible to be happy. You had zero freedom,and zero privacy.

The people around me were complete freaks.

I mean seriously I didn't belong here. I wasn't like them.

I was in a center for people with numerous problems. During my first psyciatric meeting for "evaluating my problems" the people told me things that really didn't make sense to me because I didnt FEEL like any of those things!

Anorexia Nervosa was one of them. The other one was a drug addict sepcifically a "cocaine addict"The lady told me that after using coke so long for feeling better,eventually my body craved it every single day.

She also told me that her job was to help me. Well duh why else are we both here you stupid bitch? I didn't say but I sure was thinking it.

They want me to get on a normal and healthy eating plan,they also want me to stop being dependent on drugs and "cleanse" my body whatever the hell that means,all sounds pretty screwed up to me.

I slowly walked down the halls of the center,wearing a pair of pajama pants and a tight tank top that showed off my awesomely thin figure.

My room had a bathroom in it,but sometimes I lied so I could get away for a while.

The bell rang for lunch and I sighed rolling my eyes. I hated lunch time,that meant eating,and let me tell you I wasn't going to give in that easily.

I attempted to turn around and head back to my room but one of the nurses stopped me and shook her head.

"Come on Briley time for lunch." she said putting her arm around me.

I shook it off and mumbled cuss words under my breath all the way to the cafeteria where I sat down as far away from the psychos as possible.

The nurse sighed and picked up a tray going to the front and getting my food for me.  
She sat it down in front me and I glanced at it.

Vanilla pudding,1% milk,a turkey sandwhich,and a nutrigrain bar. She also sat a cup of water next to me.

I'm not eating. I thought to myself. Im not eating.

"I'll be right back try to eat at least one thing on your tray." She said looking at her clipboard. "You have a counseling session right after lunch,then your online schooling."

I nodded as she walked away and then stared back down at the tray this was freaking ridiculous.

I glanced around to make sure no other nurses were around before taking the nutrigrain bar and smushing it up then shoving it in my sock stomping down to flatten it more.

One of the girls across the room saw,but I gave her a glare and she turned around.

I looked at the tray again seeing what else I could hide. The sandwhich was too big. The pudding was too gooey and everything else was liquid. I shrugged and took a sip of the water as the nurse walked over.

She smiled and looked at my tray. "That was a very good start Briley,do you want to eat anything else?" I shook my head and gave a fake grin.

"Alright well that's fine,maybe you'll eat some more at dinner time."

I nodded which was also a lie and stood to my feet. Man I needed some fucking coke.

"Let's take you to the counselor."

We walked out of the cafeteria and back down the halls,going up some steps then we reached a very neat office with a young woman inside. She looked in her late twenties,she had blonde hair,and looked like she should be on the cover of a magazine. Why the hell was she working at a psycho place?

"Hello." She said and smiled as we walked in.

The nurse smiled back handing her a clipboard. "This is Briley,Briley this is Nurse Ryan. You'll spend the next hour with her."

I nodded and sat down sitting back and crossing my arms as the nurse left.

"You can call me Britnee if you want,it doesn't have to be so professional." She smiled looking at her clipboard.

I didn't respond,just sat there.

"So your 14?" she asked. "wait til your 16 that's when the fun starts."

I still didn't say anything.

"So tell me about you."

I looked up finally. "You know about me." I said pointing to the clipboard.

"Your right I do know a little bit about you,but I only know the facts about your recent medical and mental problems. I want to know about you. What do you like to do?Whose your best friend?What's your favorite subject in school?"

I honestly didn't know the answer to any of those questions anymore.

"I don't know."

Britnee nodded and gave a smile. "Okay Briley when did you start not to know?Or did you always not know."

"No..I knew before.."

"Before what?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"No go on...I want to know."

I stared down at my hands and sighed. "I had best friends...and then I thought I did.."

"So who were these best friends you had before the other ones?What were their names?"

"Jake,Nicole,and Kylie.."

"And how did you know they were your best friends?"

I shrugged. "I don't know..they were always there for me,we laughed together. We'd been through alot together."

Britnee smiled and nodded. "And when did you stop having them as best friends?"

"When I got new friends."

"Did you want to stop being friends with them?"

"No but they didn't like my new friends."

"And why was that?"

"They thought they were bad to be around..they kept warning me."

"And how did you feel when they'd warn you?"

"I guess I thought they were jealous..and they didn't really know them like I did."

"And can you tell me how you feel now?"

"I feel like I didn't know them at all then."

Britnee nodded and wrote something down on the clipboard before turning back to me.

"So what did you like to do before you didn't know?"

I thought for a minute. "I was a cheerleader.."

"That's great tell me about cheerleading."

"Well I would go to pep rallies,and games,and I got to wear the uniforms,and after every school game,my parents would pick me up and we'd go out for dinner."

"That sounds fun,do you have a big family?"

"Just my parents and my brother."

"What else did you guys do together?"

"We used to have a family night every Saturday night,we'd go bowling or to dinner,the movies,sometimes we'd just stay home and spend time together."

"So you and your family are pretty close?"

"We used to be."

"So..so far you've told me that you used to have best friends,you used to like cheerleading,and you used to spend time with your family and you guys were pretty close...Do you miss any of it?"

I stared down at my feet and sighed nodding slowly.

"Why do you think all of these wonderful things went away?"

I slowly sat up to look at her with tears in my eyes. "When I started hanging with the wrong people.."

"And why did hanging with the wrong people change this?" Britnee asked holding out a box of tissues for me.

I took one and wiped my eyes. "Because I started doing things..and I started treating them bad."

Britnee nodded. "What kind of things were you doing?"

"I was doing drugs...and sleeping around..and I started starving myself."

"All of those things can be beyond too much for anyone,especially a teenage girl and it came out in anger for you,so you didn't think of your family the same..."

I nodded and sat there tears slowly running down my face.

"If you tell anyone that you knew,a family member,a friend,an old friend. What would you say to them?"

I thought for a minute,I had too many people I would want to say things to.

"My brother,my old best friends,and my parents."

"Okay...so what would you say to your brother?"

"I-i would tell him that I'm sorry he got hurt because of me..and im sorry for the things I said to him after it."

Britnee smiled. "What would you say to your old friends?"

"I'd tell em' that I wished we could've spent our entire freshman year together and that I miss them,and im sorry for deserting them..."

"Okay and what would you say to your mom?"

"I'd tell her that she didn't deserve to cancel her tour because of me...and that I should've taken advantage of spending time with her while she was home."

"And your dad?"

I thought for a minute as a tear ran down my face.

"I'd tell him that I didn't mean the things I'd said to him..I'd tell him that I loved him and I didn't mean to hurt him so badly..I'd tell him I still want to be his little girl if he'd let me...and I'd hug him because i haven't hugged him for months..."

I choked out as tears streamed down my face quickly now. I didn't even attempt to wipe my eyes because they kept coming.

Britnee looked at me and gave a smile. "Right now talking to you,I've gotten a glimpse of the real Briley. She may be underneath a few bad things but if she's willing to worka bit she can kick this new briley to the side."

I stared at Britnee to see what she would say next.

"The cocaine,is like air for you right now,you feel you can't live without it. In the next couple of weeks we will stop that and it is possible. Your body and your mind are convincing you that you need to starve..but its just making you unhealthy,and you seemed like a happy girl before..So the last thing I'm going to ask is what do you want Briley?What do you want more than anything right now?What would you say to yourself?"

I sighed thinking about the last couple of questions before opening my mouth to speak. "I-I'd tell myself that I'm not healthy,this isn't me and what I want right now...at this moment more than anything is to be myself again and I will do whatever it takes to get back to that and back to my family."

I took off my slipped and pulled the smushed nutrigrain bar out. "Starting with being honest..."

A smile spread across Britnee's face as she listened to me and watched me.

"Your a strong girl Briley,I feel you'll be yourself again in no time."

So maybe I wasn't normal anymore,maybe I was anorexic and addicted to coke. Okay no maybe..I was,but right there in Britnee's office,is when I realized.

That's not me. And it's not who I want to be. It's not going to be hard,it'll take work.

But I'd do it.

Kayyyyy so review!The next chapter will be up soon3

Tell me what you thought!

-martinarstroman


	17. Gray girl is outta rehab

Hey guys! Thanks for the review sorry for the small wait,Im usually fast at updating. Anyway!Here's the next chapter3

-Martinarstroman

It's April now. Crazy right? Didn't it just seem like yesterday that It was August and I was starting my Freshman year. So much has happened since then that it's just unbelievable.

I'm still at rehab but I get to leave today,I can't wait to see my family!It's been 2 months since my break through and I seriously feel like a brand new person.

I'm about five pounds away from being my normal size again so I can wear the skinny jeans I got for Christmas once I got home.

Mom and dad have called be a couple times a week since that's all that's allowed,but I haven't seen them since the night I was arrested.

I haven't had a craving for coke in over a freaking month along with the need to hurt myself.

I feel like a giant boulder had been lifted off my back. I feel like me again.

The lunch bell rang and just as I was walking to the cafeteria someone called my name.

"Briley!"

I turned around to see Linda. We'd become pretty good friends over the last two months. She was from a broken home,a drunken father,and a mother who was strung out on drugs and selling them too which caused Linda to become addicted to heroin and meth. She was 16,and she had to be here alot longer than I did.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at her curiously.

"Your wanted by the main entrance,your parents are here."

"Seriously?" I asked as a grin came over my face.

I went to walk off but I stopped and turned to Linda smiling and wrapping my arms around her.

"I'll call you when they let me okay? You'll be out here soon enough. Just stay strong."

Linda nodded and smiled hugging me back before we pulled apart.

"Stay clean." She said.

I nodded. "Of course."

I waved before practically running down the halls almost tripping over my own feet to get to the main office and see my parents.

I walked around the corner to see my mom and dad standing next to each other,and Alex behind them. A smile came over my face and I ran over wrapping my arms around both of them.

They both squeezed me and we broke apart just exchanging stares for a couple of minutes.

I smiled and waved my hand in front of them.

"Did you sign the papers?"

"Yeah we did." Dad said smiling.

"Great!Then let's go!" I said excitedly.

My parent exchanged glances and both of their faces lit up obviously noticing my dramatic change.

We walked out of the building together as several flashes came our way,paparazzi snapping all the pictures they could get. I smiled extra big for them. I could see the headlines now "Gray girl gets out of Rehab!"

The thing was that was perfectly fine with me. I went through a struggle. I forgot who I was,and it took a lot,but I got back to my old self. Im more proud that I overcame the problem then having it at all.

We drove all the way home with many different subjects going between us.

Once we were home we all walked inside and my parents sat in the livingroom,Alex too he was glad to see me and that was nice,I was glad to see him too.

I thought for a minute before asking them all to sit down.

"Guys!I got something I want you to hear. I know that when I was wacko I didn't treat you guys right...and all I wanna say is Im sorry,and sorry doesn't always make everything better but I truly am and I love you guys more than anything."

My family smiled and nodded looking at me. I smiled back.

"Also I wrote a song while I was there,I know before I said I was done with music,I guess I was wrong. If you don't mind I'd like to play my song for you."

Dad smiled,a real smile something I hadn't seen for a while.

"We'd love that." He said grabbing his guitar that was leaning against the wall and handing it to me.

I smiled and placed it in position started to strum away to a tune I had already pictures for the song.

I cleared my throat and began to sing the lyrics.

_**"I shouldve been there shouldve made it by now but im down on my knees when nobody's around. Yeah I tried to be strong but I lost it somewhere in the midst of a dream I forgot about reality...and it hit me real hard,tears make it hard to see,will I ever get there?Only god knows. Gotta get it somehow,everbody gets as far as they go."**_

I sang continuing to play the guitar then began singing the chorus.

_**"If you want it you can get it,if you choose it don't regret..If you feel it make it real it's what you wanted don't forget it!When you find it don't rewind it. Love and use it and your starting to grow...everybody gets as far as they go."**_

I glanced over at dad smiling as I strummed the guitar part out,then continued to the next verse.

_**"Say what you want but mean what you say,Do what you will but go all the way. Be who you are and don't be afraid,Reach for the stars your gonna get it some day!If you want it you can get it,if you choose it don't regret..If you feel it make it real it's what you wanted don't forget it!When you find it don't rewind it. Love and use it and your starting to grow...everybody gets as far as they go."**_

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes singing the next part softly.

_**"Im not a story I'm a girl out in the modern world got inner beauty then you gotta let it out girl. Set your mind and tell your mind your gonna get there. Pick up yourself its gonna come true."**_

I sang the chorus one last time before opening my eyes and looking at my family.

"What'd ya think?" I asked nervously.

Dad grinned and so did mom.

"Briley you have to record that song!You wrote that all on your own?"

I nodded. "Yeah being in there just made me think so I wrote what I was feeling.."

"That's great,if you want we can go to the studio tomorrow and record it."

I smiled. "I would love that." I said and stood to my feet sitting the guitar back next to the wall. "Now I need some chow!" I exclaimed and walked into the kitchen opening the fridge.

"It's good to have you back Briley." Mom said walking into the kitchen after me. Dad got up and came in too,so did Alex.

We all sat at the table and pigged out on chocolate chip cookies and milk talking about a school year's worth of things. Maybe because it'd been a school year since we'd had a whole conversation.

That's alright though. Briley Gray is back.

**A/N: Alright guys ummmm Briley's song is actually called "Grow" by April Start and I recently became addicted to it[: **

**Also The story is NOT over yet!This Chapter was meant to be short because it's basically just the chapter where we see Briley's dramatic change. The next chapter will be alot more interesting. You'll get to see what Becca and the girls have been up to,you'll get to see Briley actually talk to her old friends,and there will be a bit of a surprise...I'll give you one little hint that it's not going to be Briley back on drugs or starving or anything like that!Briley is seriously a changed review please and the next chapter will be up sooner then I updated this one!**

**-Martinarstroman**


	18. At the bottom of the mountain

I've been home for about a week now and things have been going great,we went out to dinner as a family last night too. On the way home I asked them to stop by walgreens so I could by some hair dye,and I dyed my hair back to its normal dark brown.

Today's going to be a bit hard for me because I'm going back to school. There's only 2 weeks left of it,but I figured why not go back.

I'd done over half the year on the computer anyway.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of ripped black skinny jeans that I'd gotten for christmas and a grey v-neck t-shirt. I slid the t-shirt over me then slid the jeans on walking over to my mirror and applying my make-up,I put my hair in a simple bun before sliding on a pair of black flip flops and walking downstairs.

"Good morning." I said glancing around.

Mom was sitting in the livingroom with a notebook in hand scribbling away lyrics most likely. Dad sat across from her sipping a coffee and watching E! news.

"Morning,Ready for school?" Mom asked looking up from her notebook.

I nodded. "Yeah it should be nice to back..even though I don't really have any friends."

Dad muted the t.v. and looked over at me.

"Sure you do Bry,your old friends have always been there for you and I'm sure if you talk to them they'll be there for you now."

I thought about it and shrugged. "Maybe you never know. Anyways what are you two doing today?"

"I have to head to the studio and finish up some recording with your dad were working on a new duet together,then he has an interview on Regis and Kelly,and I'll be heading home for the day."

I nodded. "Any tours this summer?"

Mom shook her head. "We have the summer off. No actual tours just some singled out performances in certain areas mostly in Europe."

I smiled. "Well that's good." I said walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple taking a bite.

Alex came down stairs jingling his keys in his hands and I nodded waving to mom and dad. "See you after school."

Alex and I walked out the door and got into the car quickly speeding down the road.

"So did you hear the news?"

"Hm?" I asked looking at Alex curiously.

"Reach in the back and grab that magazine."

I reached into the backseat and grabbed a copy of "CelebsWeekly" Seeing a picture of me in the corner of the cover,I turned to page 15 and began reading aloud.

"Rebecca Tyler-Morris,The 17-year-old daughter of Pop singer Tess Tyler and Granddaughter of Actress T.J. Tyler was caught on Friday with two of her friends names Lexi and Giselle. The three high school seniors were in the parking lot of a bar gathered around a large SUV at around 3am,Cops reported that the minors were under the influence of alcohol and confessed to be street hookers. They were taken to the police station where,Tess herself showed up to bail her daughter and daughter's friends out of jail. Rebecca also made sure that she flased her breasts to every cop in the station before being dragged out by her mother's body guard and forced into her limo. Tess is extremely embarrassed and hasn't made any comments on the incident."

I smirked and tossed the magazine back looking at Alex. "Guess she got what she deserved."

"No kidding." Alex said parking in the parking lot of the school and turning his car off getting out,I did the same.

"I won't need a ride after school..I think I need to talk with some people."

Alex nodded and walked off on the opposite side of the school.

I hesitated but forced myself to walk through the double doors to my locked staring at my feet the entire time until my body hit somebody elses.

"I'm so s-" They went to say but then stopped.

I looked up slowly to see who I just ran into...literally.

Standing in front of me was Kylie one of my ex-best friends. Her blonde hair was now midback,she had gotten her nose pierced and was wearing a track uniform.

"Um yeah...sorry." She said picking up her books and began to walk off.

"Kylie...wait!" I said and then sighed.

Kylie turned around and looked at me curiously. "Yeah?"

"Can we uh..talk?"

She looked at the time on the screen of her cell and nodded. "Sure we have 15 minutes."

"Okay..um do you know where Nicole and Jake are?"

Kylie thought about it. "They're usually hanging out on the bleachers in the mornings...come on."

I nodded and followed after her,we walked outside and onto the football field approaching the bleachers,and climbing up them to meet Nicole and Jake.

It was unbelievable at how much the three of them had grown...and matured. We were pretty much sophmores now.

Nicole sat on the bleachers in a cheerleading uniform with one leg over the other,her light brown hair was in a ribbon and she had gotten her braces off since the last time I'd seen her. Jake was alot taller and more filled out then before,his hair wasn't shaggy anymore it was cut.

Kylie sat down next to Jake and looked at me. "Briley wants to talk."

"Seriously?"Jake asked looking at me.

I nodded. "Yeah..I'm guessing you guys saw the magazines and newspapers...I've been in rehab and I just want to say if it matters at all...that you guys were absolutely right. I didn't know Becca or Giselle or Lexi. They're far from cool and I was naive and believed every word they said and it made me become a total trainwreck. I spent two months in rehab,and it's changed me I like being me again and I just realized that I'd never find more friends like you,and I didn't treat you right. Im sorry for that. I hope you can forgive me. Even if we cant hang anymore...I want you to know." I said staring down at my feet.

It was silent for several moments and I was beginning to feel nervous,I continued to look down at my feet until I felt someone's hand under my chin. It was Jake. He lifted my chin so that I could see all three of them.

Nicole and Kylie smiled.

"Your right bry you'll never find friends like us..and you wanna know why?" Nicole asked grinning. "We wouldn't push you out..even if you did make a mistake. Friends are friends" Nicole said.

Kylie smiled bigged squeezing my hand. "And best friends are best friends."

Jake laughed. "Yeah what they said and just so I can say it once in my life. I told you so!"

I looked at all of them and we all laughed hugging each other.

We talked for a long time about the year being over in a couple weeks,about summer and about my birthday next week.

We talked like we had never broke apart. The bell rang and we walked to class together,still talking.

At the end of the day we all met up at the front of the school and sat on the front steps.

"So what are we doing for your birthday?" Nicole asked taking a sip of her Arizona Tea.

"I really don't know..I haven't exactly thought about it!"

"You should have a pool party,It sure is hot enough." Kylie said snatching Nicole's tea and taking a sip.

I nodded in agreement.

"You have to have a huge chocolate cake." Jake grinned. "Double fudge."

I made a face. I couldn't eat lunch today because the thought of food made me sick to my stomache.

"Of course there will be Cake for you Jakey." I said and put my hand over my mouth for a minute.

"Are you alright?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah I'm F-" I stopped in my tracks and stood up running inside and down the hall to the nearest bathroom nearly making it before I threw up into the first bathroom stall,mostly making the floor.

I puked another time before wiping my mouth with some toilet paper and washing my hands popping a piece of gum in my mouth.

Kylie and Nicole walked into the bathroom with concerned looks on their faces. "Are you alright Bry?" Nicole asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I just feel...really sick. I couldn't eat lunch today because I was nauseous and when jake was talking about cake I lost it...I had to run to the bathroom and let it out. It was probably a stomach flu or something."

Kylie and Nicole exchanged glances.

"What?" I asked looking at them.

"Um...Briley doesn't sound like a stomache thing...when's the last time you had sex?"

"About two months ago why?I was with Greg on new years..."

"That's three months Bry...almost four."

"What's your point?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well um..have you had a period since then..."

"Well no but I thought it was because I wasn't eating..." I said and then my eyes widened,as I realized what they were getting at. I put my hand over my mouth.

Kylie and Nicole sighed together and I did after they did.

"You don't think...You don't think I'm you know?"

"Pregnant..?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah..."

"I-I don't know." Kylie said nervously as Nicole stood next to her in shock.

"Kylie you have to take me to your mom now!and it has to be confidential please!"

Kylie's mom is a Gynecologist. She could give me a pregnancy test right away! I couldn't believe this. I was unbelievably scared.

Kylie texted her mom and then looked at Nicole then me. "She's picking us up,dont worry Briley...even if you are you know...we'll be okay."

It was weird how it was hard for any of us to say the word pregnant.

Kylie's mom arrived in front of the school a bit later and picked us up,we drove to her office and went straight inside where she asked me a bunch of questions about my period and sexual activity,before doing the actual test.

She looked at me and sighed. "Sweetie looks like your about 4 months along...you'll start showing dramatically in the next month...and your parents will find out,so you should just talk to them so you can discuss the options."

Nicole and Kylie walked over to me and we hugged,as tears began to run down my face.

How could this happen to me?Well I know how it happened...I was so stupid. I was drunk...Greg didn't even care about me and now his child was inside of me.

I had climbed one mountain only to me at the bottom of another.

**Sooooo there you have it guys[: I'm going to tell you now that the next chapter will be the last chapter of Pure Peer Pressure seeing as their freshman year is ending. I am considering a sequel to this story,to show a bit of Briley's pregnancy and the birth and life of her son or daughter,and how Greg may be involved and the Tyler family. That story will only happen if I get 3 reviews on the final Chapter!If not we'll just leave the life of Briley in the last chapter I'll put up.**

**-Martinarstroman**


	19. 15 Candles

**-Alright guys I decided to just post the last two chapters since theyre already typed!**

It's been a week since I discovered I was pregnant. My mind hasn't stopped wondering about what I would do,and where this would take me but I had to keep going unfortunately.

Today was my 15th birthday party,I'd decided just to have my three best friends over for some pigging out,and hanging out. I wasn't in the mood for a huge party. It really wasn't a big deal to me.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Grandma Torres was in the kitchen baking. She always had on my birthday. I wont lie,she makes the best sweets. I was glad to finally be over my nauseousness and morning sickness.

I smiled at her as I walked into the kitchen. "What kind of cake are you making?"

Grandma lifted her head up and then quickly rushed to cover the batter with a hand towel.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out when it's fully finished!"

I laughed. "Okay grandma..I can't wait."

I walked out of the kitchen and into the livingroom moving the couch and recliner back and setting the coffee table to the side.

I then dropped a couple of large bean bags onto the floor and pulled my ipod out of my pocket hooking it to the player and pushing play,as music started coming on.

Standing up I stretched a bit and walked upstairs back into my room,stopping in my tracks to glance in the mirror.

My stomache was obviously poochy through my pink tank top,I couldn't wear it...

If mom and dad saw they would think something's up.

I went to take it off then stopped myself. I couldn't hide it any longer. I was going to tell them and I'd tell them later,I didn't want to ruin the entire day.

I sighed and left the tank top on going back downstairs,where mom was now standing grinning big and holding a wrapped present.

I smiled. "You must've picked something good out."

"Oh yeah I did and your going to love it." she said just as the doorbell rang.

Mom sat her present down and walked over to the front door and opened it. Brown walked through the door smiling slightly with a present in his hands too.

"Happy birthday Briley. Can't believe your fifteen already. I feel ancient."

I laughed and walked over to him hugging him before looking toward the present.

"Thanks and your not that old." I teased smirking and walking back into the livingroom plopping down on a bean bag.

"So do you want to do cake or presents first?" Mom asked.

Dad came walking downstairs with Alex behind him and they sat on the couch pushed out of the way.

"When Nicole,Kylie, and Jake get here we can open the we'll have grandma's amazing cake."

"You sure we can't have it now?" Alex asked with his hand on his stomache.

"No because right now I can guarantee its just batter."

"That's fine."

"Your disgusting." I laughed.

Brown sat next to dad,and mom sat next to Alex,just as the doorbell rang again.

I got up to my feet and opened the door smiling when I saw Grandpa Torres.

"Hey gramps."

"Happy birthday sweetheart." he said hugging me and then walked inside the house going into the livingroom and sitting in the recliner.

"Thanks." I said and saw Nicole,Kylie,and Jake walking to the door with presents in their hands.

"Hey!" I said hugging them as they walked in and we all walked into the livingroom plopping onto the bean bags.

"It's nice to see you guys." Mom said looking at my friends and smiling.

"You too Mrs. Gray." They said.

"I guess we can open presents now." Dad said.

"Mom come in here time for presents!" Mom called into the kitchen.

"Alright one second I'm just putting the cake in the oven!" She called before walking into the livingroom and sitting on the arm of grandpa's chair.

"Me first!" Kylie grinned handing me a square shaped present.

I started opening it to see a shoe box,I opened it up to see a pair of gold converse inside.

I turned to kylie and grinned. "I love them!Thank you." I said reaching over and hugging her.

I had about every color of converse invented except gold until now,and Kylie has known that.

Nicole's present was next it was a gorgeous pair of sunglasses and a gift card to forever21. Jake's was after that it was a cute card with 25 dollars in it,he said he didn't know how to shop for girls. Alex handed me his after Jake,it was a small box with a charm inside it for my charm bracelet,the charm was a bullet and in the note behind it read "I will take a bullet for you anyday." I tried not to cry and then just laughed it off reaching over and hugging him. Grandma and grandpa's gift was next a card with 100 dollars. Brown handed me his after them,it was a copy of the single song I had recorded and a card with 100 dollars. Mom and dad's presents were last they had three for me. A cropped leather jacket,an Ipad,and a pair of diamond earrings.

I smiled and thanked everyone for their gifts.

"This is seriously one of my best birthdays,just because you guys are here."

They nodded and smiled.

Grandma got up and went back into the kitchen to finish the cake.

We sat in the livingroom and snacked on popcorn,pretzels,and candy as we talked and listened to music.

After about an hour grandma came into the livingroom carrying a 3-layer chocolate cake with white frosting and zebra stripes,there were pink hearts decorated on the top and purple music notes going through the pattern,on top were fifteen candles

I smiled. It had to be the best cake she had ever made.

Dad snapped a couple pictures of the cake and grandma,then some pics of me.

She sat the cake on the coffee table and lit the candles one by one.

I slowly walked over to the coffee table and stared into the flames,taking a deep breath but it wasn't to blow out the candles just yet.

It was for what I was about to say.

"Guys..I'm pregnant.." I said and then blew out the candles wishing for a happy ending.

**Alright guys so that's the last chapter of Pure Peer Pressure. I hate to end it on a cliff like that but I thought it was a good idea. I'm in the process of making a sequel based on Briley's life as a mommy to a baby,a bit of her pregnancy and seeing if Greg Tyler is involved at all. I will only start the sequel if I get three reviews on this chapter. If not that's cool too and we'll just leave Briley's life in this story and I cant continue working on some other things. Just tell me what you think. I really enjoyed writing this.**

**-Martinarstroman**


End file.
